


COLORS

by Jaece_Brienne



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing.. Heh, It's crappy I tell you, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaece_Brienne/pseuds/Jaece_Brienne
Summary: "Damn Brian?? Is that your endearment to me? Coz it really sounds endearing..." He says."I kinda like it. I like to hear you calling me like that." Damn Brian for making it sound so sexy.Brian Kang is the reputed bully in school. Vienne Lim is the school paper's Editor-in-Chief. A scandal gets their lives intertwined...





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

[Bullying starts with the capital B as well as the name of the number one bully in this school, B**** Kang. His heinous acts of twisted demeanor have always been a crime since he started school. Picking fights, money extortion, physical and emotional harassment of his victims are his misdoings to name a few, he and that S****** Park who are the foul crop of our batch this year.....]

There, that's a good start of my editorial for this month's edition of The Heraldic Pages, our school's local newspaper and I, Vienne Lim, am the editor-in-chief.

The sound of my keyboard typing was so loud I can't even hear myself thinking. I was fuming with rage!

Damn that Brian Kang. I've had enough of his puny crimes that I'm now writing my editorial uncovering his stark activities behind that powerful influence his family holds.

I've turned a blind eye to him these past years because I don't want to risk my diploma over a petty thing like that. I know his family doesn't want to expose their child's uncanny behavior. That would be a major family shaming business and God knows how those rich brains of them react to such embarrasment.

But things have changed now.

More specifically, it's just yesterday. When I witnessed him and Park Sungjin, his eternal evil twin in making mischief, as they gang up on Kim Wonpil. Brian and Sungjin were harassing him, I saw Wonpil gave them cash and Brian left him after giving two spanks on the terrified boy's face. 

Kim Wonpil is now branded as the most stupid creature in the whole school. Thanks to those two spawns of hell. Everybody knows that Sungjin and Brian just came up with that but no one ever stood up against them. No one, including me. That's why I'm resolved to put a stop to it all.

Kim Wonpil is an orphan who is just working his way through college. And this is what he gets? Physical and emotional stress?

God, just thinking about it makes my blood boil. That's because Wonpil is my friend, technically my second cousin but I consider him more of a friend.

That's the reason why I'm exposing that freak Brian Kang. I don't care now about his family's reputation. They should've taught him good behavior in the first place. 

So I finished my article calling Brian a collosal bullying monster in our school. I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?

Oh well, even if not, I'll deal with it later. 

It didn't take long for my editorial to catch attention from the student body. After only three days since the newspaper circulated, I was called to a meeting with the student council.

And here we are, planning for a school-wide activity centering against bullying. They told me to my great satisfaction that the student council has decided to take the Brian Kang matter to the higher-ups.

That means suspension for the brat. I can't contain my happiness for the swift justice. So after the meeting, I went out immediately to find Wonpil.

But it seems I have exhausted my supply of lucky clovers today. For right after shutting the door behind me, I was confronted with the most frigid face of a woman in her mid fifties, clad in total sophistication I felt my insides churn involuntary.

(To be continued... Yay!!)


	2. Chapter 2

"May I speak to you in private Ms. Lim?" Double damn Vienne, this woman has it in her voice. An unspoken threat if you don't obey rigidly.

Taking a lungful of breath, I followed her to the adjacent room. I count to five and took another labored respiration.

Come on Vienne, you prepared for this right? I mentally slapped myself just to keep hold of my nervous thoughts just as I opened the door and walked in.

Mrs. Kang was already sitting when I came in. I tried hard not to look her in the eye just to keep myself calm.

"You may sit down Miss Lim." She ordered me. 

"Let me cut this conversation short. I presume you have an issue with my child, don't you dear?" She regarded me conspicuously.

"Yes ma'am, I believe I have an issue with him. Actually, its a concern of the school as a whole." From where I draw my audacity to talk back, I don't really know.

But I received the expected reaction from her. She just sat there wide-eyed, maybe contemplating what to do with me and my petty mouth. Finally, she straightened up, as if that's still possible from the well mastered posture of hers.

"I didn't expect you to be this resilient Miss Lim. But every situation has pros and cons that I strictly believe. So, let's not waste words and time anymore, shall we?" She eyed me as her left hand reached inside her purse and produced a small white envelope.

I guessed it right, her rich brain only has money as the answer to everything. Money to this, money to that. Why don't she give her money to her son, maybe that could stop Brian from extorting money from his victims.

But of course, I kept these thoughts to myself, it wouldn't do to enrage her more than she is now. I still need a diploma so I held my tongue.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kang, but a journalist can't be paid to cover the ugly truth. I have a conscience in case you don't know." And there goes my blabbering mouth. I really need to filter my words now as I saw a hint of anger pass by the dark brown eyes of the madam.

"Oh I see, it was worth a try really. And I don't offer twice Miss, in case you don't have knowledge of negotiation. If that's the case, I believe this conversation is over. I hate to waste my time on useless things." There was so much finality with her words that my feisty mind didn't even had the time to think of something to remark. She was out the room before I could even say Okay.

Come on Vienne, you did well...

My mind was now in a state of jumble. I certainly wish this was the last time I would ever have to cross paths with that madam. Her effect on me was astounding.

I hurriedly walked home to clear my head. I didn't even gave notice to anyone that passed by me instead I plugged my earphones and blasted Nollae by Day6 as I sped on.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I felt like not going to school. But I am also well aware that I should be there today. Ugh, I could really use a friend right now. Thinking of which, I called Pil and told him to meet me at the school grounds.

Once there, I quickly spotted my handsome cousin/friend towering among the bushes. He has his ear on his phone apparently talking with someone. He finished at the same time I went to him. 

"Do you really have to do that Vie? I was just doing fine." He started.

"I don't need to argue with you. I'm just doing my job as the EIC of the school paper. And that's it. Don't talk about it to me anymore!" I pretended to be pissed off. He'll buy it, I know he will.

"Alright then, argument closed. Thank you by the way.." He quietly answered and I had to hide my smile. He's so gullible!

"I heard Brian and Sungjin got suspended for a week." Wonpil muttered.

"Yeah, and suddenly these things are all over the school." I said motioning to the posters of anti-bullying propaganda of the student council as a tall and lanky guy with glasses posted another on one of the bulletin boards.

My work here is done, I thought to myself. Feeling satisfied of the outcome of my article, I invited Pil to celebrate at a nearby cafe.

"Vienne, you know I love you right?" Wonpil blurted out of the blue while we're in the middle of sipping our frappes. 

"Stop being cheesy, Cousin!" I stressed the word to him while giggling. He just shrugged and absent mindedly gazed outside.

"Just be careful of your words and actions from now on." He just said that then rushed a train of excuses why he should go and a goodbye. With that, he dashed outside in a hurry. Weirdpil.  
~~~~~~  
Good morning sunshine! I greeted the morning with vigorous energy. Can you believe it? It's finals week already for the first semester. For the past two months, I've been on the lookout for any reinforcement of Mrs. Kang on her business with me.

I don't know but Wonpil's words seemed to me as a warning. But as I thought of it now, I just wasted my time being extra careful. If there was any action Brian's family was planning, it should have been then. Maybe they realized the truth, I could only hope.

I smiled to everyone who passed by me. Today, I'll let the whole thing behind me. It feels like a load has been lifted from my shoulders. Now, I could devote time to studying and the school publication.

If you're asking if I had any encounter with Brian after the incident, well the answer is no. To my satisfaction of course, I never had any desire to meet him let alone any encounter with him. He just spells unluck to me. Thank God we've never crossed paths.

I walked faster as I only have a couple of minutes for class. And that's when Brian Kang chose to cross paths with me.

He was alone by the gate when I passed and a bully as he is, he suddenly grabbed my arm before I could do anything.

I tried to yank him away without much sound because that would definitely catch the attention of the nearby swarm of students. Luckily, they were flocking over an announcement of some event of the school.

I huffed out of breath when Brian stopped pulling my arm. I rolled my eyes at him but spoke nothing. He's the one with business with me so he should speak first.

He turned to me and opened his mouth. I waited for yelling and cursing or anything. But none came. He just stood there frozen as if he had suddenly became petrified.

"What do you want from me?" I asked annoyed. I have no time for his pranks.

"Well, I..." He started but whatever he was going to say has been drowned by that high pitched but manly voice that called me. I hastily turned to him and it was that social butterfly. 

"Vienne Lim, right? From the Heraldic?" He questioned.

"Yes, why?" I answered. 

"I was told to run to find you, by Mr. Byun. There will be an urgent meeting now at the HP office." He blurted.

I remembered the face now, he's Jae. A senior and he's from the student council. I nodded at Jae and turned to follow him.  
Then I remembered Brian, but when I spun on my heel to check on him, he's gone. I just shrugged the matter off and went on my way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, I read your editorial about bullying here in the school. And I have to admit it's a wake-up call for us in the student council." Jae initiated a conversation.

"Thanks.. I guess?" I'm not much of a talkative person so I just let him blabber anything from bullying to the latest fashion. I haven't even kept track how we moved to that topic.

"Hi Jae!" A student in PE uniform greeted him.

"Hey, what's good?" Jae responded oh so suavely it seemed they were very best friends.

"Jaeee!! When will you upload on your channel, we're getting impatient here." A group of girls in mini skirts swarmed over him. 

Yes, that's Jae. The social butterfly. He keeps a channel in Youtube where he uploads hilarious stuff. I bet everyone, and I really mean everyone in school has visited his channel. That's the reason why he got elected in the council. He's a funny guy and an easy talker. We walked for another five minutes to our office. I bet I was excused by Mr. Byun.

Turns out the meeting was just about a celebrated student who brought fame with him in the school. Another rich kid from the district. So, their family wanted a section of the Heraldic Pages to promote their family more. The Yoon family has vested a donation to our school that's why this is possible.

I took notes of what should be the content of the article and soon the meeting adjourned. I was in charge of writing the special edition as the regular edition has already came up.

I bid everyone goodbye and head for my class. All throughout class, I kept on thinking how should I write that preposterous article? I should do some research about that boy Yoon Dowoon as he would be the center subject of the feature article.

I decided to interview him but how will I do that? Well, I don't know.

It's lunchtime so I proceeded to the cafeteria and guess what? The celebrity boy is there, blessing the whole building with his eternal sneer and insensitivity.

I can't believe I have to deal with these rich blokes. Nothing can be done so best I should get it done sooner. I studied Dowoon in the corner of my eye.

He never uttered anything for the whole twenty minutes he sat there. Despite the hubbub going on all around him, he remained stoic and unmindful of the attention he gets. Tss, another brat I think.

I'm gonna need help if I need to talk to him. He already has an established fanclub from the way I see it. Lord help me do this. I finished my lunch so I went to the library for some research. I've got the whole afternoon free.

"Hey." Someone nudged me from behind so I jerked my earphones and turned.

It was Wonpil. It's no surprise to see him here. In fact, it's a miracle if you don't see Wonpil here. I think the library is his true address. 

"You seemed to be thinking so much today. Anything the matter?" He asked in a low voice.

"Nothing, it's just an upcoming article that I have to write about that kid Yoon Dowoon. I have to interview him." I answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, I see.." He replied then moved his things on my table.

"Aish, I can't think of anyone to help me..." I sighed. I really don't know anyone who can get close to Dowoon. I don't want any attention from the multitude of his fans even if it was for the school paper. I'm pretty much aware of a fan's mind when it comes to a nonfan mingling with their idol.

I don't like that kind of mindset but I can't change theirs so I should steer clear from them as much as possible.

"I can help you with that." Wonpil broke my train of thoughts.

"Wha-How? Do you know him?" I asked him exasperatedly. He'd better not be joking about this.

"I'm not joking. I know the guy. He's our drummer." Pil replied.

"Thank you so much!! I should treat you for this! I just need his phone number." I clapped my hands in joy. Wonpil really is an angel.

So it happened then, I texted Dowoon and he agreed to take the interview at a small coffee shop quite far from the school. I asked him for that favor that no one from our school should know about this. I should be incognito while I'm doing business with him.

We started the interview and guess what, Dowoon is such a baby I mentally slapped myself for thinking he's just another rich brat. He was ever so polite during the interview even though we're just the same age. He was the type one will want for a younger brother. I learned so many things about him. But it's just for the article really. 

We wrapped up the interview in just an hour. I thanked him for his time and after bidding each other goodbye, we went out the coffee shop.

I wrote the article that night and smiled to myself at my accomplishment. The school will be shocked when I break the news of who Yoon Dowoon is.

The next day, I made my way to lockers when I heard someone call my name.

"Vienne!!" A sweet voice called out so I turned towards her.

Only to be coated in fresh paint from head to toe... Someone had spilled it from the second floor.

"Oh my God!! Look what happens to the slutty EIC!!" The girl annoyingly shrieked. And a burst of laughter followed from the on lookers. Bunch of useless humans.

Someone is picking a fight with me. But for what reason? I huffed a stifled breath of anger and headed to the comfort room and took a shower then changed my clothes. I stared at myself at the mirror and thought hard.

All right... What is the meaning of this?!


	5. Chapter 5

I have class by 10 AM so I shuffled on my feet, but before darting out the door, I peered tentatively looking out for any assault.

Fortunately, there were none. But the next thing that struck me was even dumbfounding.

"VIENNE LIM AND DOWOON-AH CAUGHT DATING!!!"

What the actual fuck is this?!  
There spread out on the main bulletin board was a relatively large photo of Dowoon and myself taken when I was interviewing him.

And what makes my blood boil are the marker written hate words directed to me. This is not happening! Ugh!! Is it Brian Kang already pulling his plans?!!!

I walked up to it and harshly took the hideous thing down. I called my staff and instructed to take every copy they would see on the whole campus. I'm gonna be late so I'll have to deal with this later. 

The rest of my day went on normally to my relief. So right after my last class, I called for an emergency meeting of the HP crew.

"So does anyone here knew about this?" I asked them. None spoke.

"You! Aren't you after my position here? What do you have to say for yourself?" I narrowed my eyes on Nina. This girl has been bitchy ever since.

"Yell all you can EIC, but I don't do lowly acts like that. What will I gain from that? It's not as if Sir Baek will give me your position because of that. I know I'm still lacking qualifications." She sneered.

She has a point. Then, it only comes down to one person. Brian damn him Kang.  
I won't stay still for this so I dismissed the crew and proceeded to investigate.

"WONPIL!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! YES, I'M DYING SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I called him over the phone.

"God Vie, what is the matter? I really hate that temper." Wonpil whined. I also hate it when he whines like that so I shoved the scandalous picture in his face.

"THIS IS THE MATTER KIM WONPIL!" I replied. That got his attention.

"So you're the one he's after now..." He muttered, shaking his head.

"That still needs to be proved. We don't know the culprit as of the moment. So, are you up to helping me uncover the truth behind this?" I asked.

"Of course! No. Deal with that yourself." He turned and walked away.

"HAHA! Thank you so much! We'll start tomorrow!" I punched him in the shoulder then went on my way.

But when I looked at him again, he was already talking with a girl. A rather pretty girl with a cute smile. Hmm.. Who might that be? No one comes to talk him except me, the guard and the librarian. Oh well, let him be.

I laid out on my bed at the dormitory and thought of the day's events. It just doesn't make sense. I have every right to be with Dowoon that day but someone got it all fucked up.

It's not my way to dwell on things so I just slept it over. I hope the next day comes fast so I can punch in the face whoever is playing tricks on me.

~~~~~~

It's Saturday so that means no classes for me and Wonpil as we are already in our third year in college. At around 9 AM, he was at the gate of our dorm waiting for me.

He just called to hasten me up so I rushed eating and went out in a hurry only to find two of them there. Yeah, there was a girl leaning on the gate post. Guess Wonpil brought her here. For what reason, that I don't know.

"Hey, I brought Jeanne along, Jeanne, this is Vienne, my cousin." Wonpil led the introductions.

"Hi! So why exactly do you linger around my cousin?" I straightforwardly asked her.

This brought a lush red on both her cheeks. Okay, if that's how it is, then...

"Why are you like this??!" Wonpil scrunched his whole face. Damn this grown up man acting like a baby. I can't stand it so I look at Jeanne. 

God, what's happening to her? She just stares at Wonpil transfixedly. This one's hopeless.

"Ahem, excuse me. Can we go now? Time flies you know." I'm quite bossy sorry.

That must have brought them back to reality so then we got going. And being a tease as I am, I caught Jeanne's arm and led her away from Pil while shooting questions as soon as we're out of Wonpil's earshot.

"So how did you know Wonpil? I really want a straight answer." I told her.

"I was a transferee and I was looking for the office of the school paper and I bumped to him and God he was so beautiful and--" She listed things about Wonpil that I don't understand.

"What the, you have a thing for himsffgsffsfssfs---" I didn't even had the time to finish. This girl clapped her hand over my blabbering mouth to stop me.

Oh, I get now what is going on. Well, goodluck to her. Wonpil's head is quite dense with matters concerning romance because he just want to stock his brain with academic things and such.

This girl Jeanne is good from my initial diagnosis so I'll let the two of them be. Besides, I have an even more pressing matter to take care of.

To discuss our plan of action with these accomplices of mine, I led them to a bookshop-cafe whatever. This one is where you can read books and enjoy coffee and pastry.

So we sat ourselves and after ordering, I started to talk.

"I don't want to involve you here Jeanne but as you insisted, then... See, I have a problem right now. You might have seen that thing someone put up to create the horrendous scandal that I'm dating that silver drum Yoon Dowoon. Truth is, I'm not. So I want to know who did that." I told her.

"But where will we start? Do you know anyone from the school who went to the same shop?" Wonpil asked even though I can't see his face buried to his book.

"I have a notion this has something to do with Brian Kang. He seems guilty when he called for me. But I didn't have the chance to speak to him." I remarked.

"So why don't you go to him and address this issue?" Jeanne suggested.

"And have his mom talk with me into taking money again? Uh, no." I replied.

"I wish there was someone who basically knows everyone from the school. I could run a quick search on who Brian connects with. You know, stuff like that.." I sighed.

"Oh, you mean, someone like Jae? I mean, he's friends with everyone.." Wonpil ventured.

"Yes? Did you call for me, my tomodachis?" Someone popped up in our convo just like that. Is it Jae's hobby to just show up everywhere? I really wonder.

"Jae! You're here!!" Jeanne squealed.  
So are they acquainted? I threw her a puzzled look.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys, Jae is my--"  
"I'm her boyfriend yeah! Nice meeting you~" Jae answered but that earned him a punch in the ribs from Jeanne.

"NO! Don't believe him! He's my older brother. Sorry for not telling you earlier." She bowed apologetically.

"You don't have to be." I assured her. And with that, Jae sat with us and Jeanne asked him if he could help me.

"Great! I would be glad to help! Let's get it!" He enthusiastically pronounced.

I got to admit Jae is by far the most humorous person I met. He's easy to be with.

So the day went by and with Jae's help, I felt like I would get to do my mission more efficiently. We adjourned our small talk before lunch. But Jeanne suggested we take a walk by the near park. She wanted to treat us with some icecream.

"I just got a call from Mr. Byun! I got in the Heraldic Pages!!" She happily announced.

"What?! So you'll be our new sports writer?" I asked making sure.

She nodded her head vigorously. That's good news I think. Now, I won't have to fill the position vacated by one of our staff who transferred out.

So we walked by the park laughing from Jae's hilarious antics. I felt a great deal lighter than my original mood this day.

We just hang out at the park until 4 in the afternoon. We bade the two siblings goodbye after receiving a message from my parents that they were at the dorm to check on us.

"See you Vienne!!" Jeanne waved at us and I returned her bidding.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~  
Since then, Jae has been part of our group. And I found Jeanne to be a sensible girl and we quickly developed a bond. But guess what, Wonpil is still unaware of the poor girl's affection for him. He really is a pabo.

The next Monday, Jae accompanied me in walking to my class. This is because Jeanne told him all the hate directed towards me by the self-proclaimed Yoon Dowoon club. So he insisted I should go with him. Afterall he's a member of the student council.

It's an advantageous thing for me so I agreed. And maybe it actually worked because my whole morning went all right.

And it's not as if I'd let myself get bullied. Just give me time to know who splashed paint on me. That's why Dowoon never paid attention to those swooning girls. And if you're wondering if Dowoon spoke up about this matter? Well, he did not.

But I don't mind though, they could shoot me with their glares all they want but they'll never see me flinch. Also, I made sure to steer clear from any signs of Brian or Sungjin or Dowoon. It would shorten my life by a quarter if that happens.

The day waned and after packing my bag, I went straight out. I texted the three (Jae, Jeanne and Pil) to meet me at the lockers. We're going home together cause I wanted for Jeanne and Pil to have more time. Yeah, playing cupid, that's me exactly.

I stopped by my locker to put in some of my books when my eye caught something black. I turned my phone's light on and saw a small parcel, tied and all but black.

I checked to see what's inside and it's just a note that read, "Stay away from him."

No other words nor name mentioned. Just that. I'm not the type to imagine horrible things so I just shrugged the thing down. Whoever this is, he or she can't threaten me with a puny note like this. Gosh, they're wasting time really.

I crumpled it and slammed the locker closed. Good thing Pil and the others are here.

"Anything going on with our investigation? Have you tried Sungjin? He's Brian's spawn right?" I opened up.

"No Vienne, I'm sorry. I tried questioning some of my classmates subtly but to no avail." Jeanne answered, shaking her head.

"Maybe we should put that thing in the past now. It' been weeks after the incident and you're not receiving threats anymore right?" Jae remarked.

"That could be but we still don't know. I suggest we still keep at it." Wonpil replied.

"Well, Jae's right. We can take a break but we're not stopping. I could use some rest on worrying about it." I told them as I tactfully led Jae away from the two lovebirds. 

Pil's hopeless! I really am frustrated at his lack of skills in identifying affection directed towards him. As an observer, it's agonizing to watch. So I just hope Wonpil would bump his head somewhere and suddenly change the way he looks at Jeanne.

"Hey, any problem?" Jae really can't stay quiet so he bugs me with questions.

"My cousin is the problem! I'm getting hopeless for him." I finally admitted.

"What about them? They're just fine being friends and all that. Definitely great in my opinion." Jae confidently stated.

"Ugh, you are so very very helpful Jae. Thanks!" I said, sarcasm etched in my voice while he just laughed.

"You're always welcome! Come on, let's leave them!" Jae tugged me hurriedly and took a turn at the nearest corner swarming with people.

We've lost sight of Wonpil and Jeanne and I can't help but smile. I could imagine their faces when they realize we're gone.

"You're beautiful...." I turned to Jae and he's looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"T-This... This vase is so beautiful! Look at this! So ancient and uhmm so oldy??" Okay? Jae could be weird sometimes..

"Shall we celebrate??!" I asked him.  
"For what?" He looked at me questioningly.

"For the hopeful start of those two!! What's become of your intelligence Jae?" I mocked him.

"Oh, yeah? I hope they won't end up together!" He pronounced then started to get away when I was about to punch his silly face.

"What is your problem?!!" I shrieked and ran after that chicken. He's so fast that by the time I reached him at a near fastfood chain, I'm out of breath.

I punched him playfully when I got the chance. He really is something. We were still slurping on our drinks when Jeanne called.

"VIENNE?!! JUST WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?!!" Jeanne could really be so loud at times.

"Yeah, we're just right here. You are most welcome! Enjoy your date!" I stifled a laugh.

"Oh really? So that's the plan huh? Well, this book-eating guy here can only talk about books and lives of preposterous people who achieved so much that I'm being a side wheel of KIM FREAKIN WONPIL ON HIS DATE WITH HIS BOOKS! GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" Jeanne is mad I can tell. That pabo, Wonpil. Aish!

I immediately stood up when I felt Jae's hand stopping me. I looked at him and he shook his head with a silly snicker plastered on his face. I regarded him questioningly.

"Sit down Vienne. Let them figure it out themselves." He told me and pulled me down.

"I'm worried about Jeanne. Aren't you worried about your sister?" I asked him exasperatedly.

"She'll manage... Besides we still haven't tasted our order. And,... I don't have any cash right now so..." He replied while scratching his head. 

I laughed at his antics. This boy is cute! If Jae was really my type, I would've fallen for him. So, we sat there and talked and talked when suddenly a loud clang of trays and plates erupted near us.

I was surprised to see Brian, Sungjin and Dowoon seated at a table. I never knew Dowoon is with them. They're making a commotion with the waiter who kept on bowing apologetically. I caught Brian looking my way so I instantly looked away.

"Jae, let's go! The air here suddenly became polluted." I told him and grabbed his hand. I've already paid for our order so it's okay.

I called Pil and told him we'll be there. When we arrived, we found the two talking animatedly with each other. I gave Jae a knowing look but he just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hey guys!! Sorry we lost you! We had a hard time navigating these streets." Jae excused.

"Oh, shut up Jae." Jeanne beamed at us. Yeah Je, you are very welcome.

"So shall we go?" I asked them so Jeanne and Pil joined us.

That night, I was restless and couldn't sleep. I don't know why but I can't keep my eyes closed. So I gave up, searched for my headset and went out.

Our place is a very quiet one, I'm glad the dorm is in a peaceful neighborhood. I called our dorm-in-charge and told her I'll be out awhile. I went out and sat by the road, doing nothing. The moon is still in crescent shape but shines enough to illuminate the street.

At times like this, my mind likes to wander at ramdom things. I caught myself thinking about Dowoon maybe because I was shocked to see him with Brian and Sungjin.

I couldn't help but be curious as to what could be their relation. But then again, that is not my business. Hmm, should I try jogging? Maybe if I get myself tired, I could get some sleep.

With that resolve in my head, I got up and started around the area. After a good quarter of an hour, I was already heaving my breath. So I stopped by the side of the road and drew lungfuls of air. I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice the rushing motorbike that in an instant I realized it was onto me.

Everything happened in a wheeze! I stood rooted at the spot and just closed my eyes waiting for the worst. 

And that's when I heard a shout and someone pulled me and all I heard was a wild beating of a heart paired with my very own.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry!!" I immediately opened my eyes and nodded weakly to the driver. He went his way after bowing low again.

My legs felt like jelly maybe both from exhaustion and shock. But then there's that pair of arms supporting me. I hate to be in awkwards positions like this so I quickly gathered my wits and struggled free from whoever is holding me. 

First thing that registered to my whacked brain was muscular. Yeah, I hate myself too but that's what my rude brain thinks.

He's a guy. And one I was very familiar with. Brian Kang. Wow Earth, are you playing games with me now?


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am, thank you." I need to think straight despite my reeling mind. I don't have anymore to say and the awkwardness is starting to creep in me so I turned to go.

"Be careful Vienne. Things may come unexpectedly." I heard him say and after that, he's gone. With that, I rushed to go home and sleep before this day gets any weirder.

I woke up groggily the next day. I felt as if I didn't even sleep. Not to mention that I have a full schedule today. Ugh, if not for my so righteous conscience, I'd ditch my classes and sleep the whole day. 

But who am I fooling really. I've always thought responsibilities will get the best of me. So here I am. Seated on the bus on the way to school.

Soon I got off the bus feeling a little lighter after snatching a bit of sleep on the way.  
Thank goodness Jae was the first human being I'm laying my eyes on. I don't know but the sight of Jae makes my aura lighten. Not in a romantic way but a friendly one. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yo. You seem a bit off today." He commented. I got to hand it to Jae to decipher my every mood.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just sleep deprived." The thought of sleep made me yawn involuntarily.

"Haha! You cute sloth!" Jae ruffled my hair while I wiped some tears formed in the corners of my eye.

"Eyyyy~ You're not telling me something Big Bro!" Jeanne came swooping at us linking on my left arm.

"I'm suspecting Jae has something to tell you Vienne! He's got a little secret you see!" Jeanne snickered at the slight blush off Jae's cheeks.

"What have you got there Mister? Fancy telling me?" I coaxed.

"Ahh... Well.. Can I talk to you in private?" Jae got this pleading look that puzzles me. What could it be that he even wanted to tell me privately?

"No no no.. You can't! Spill the tea right here right now!!" Jeanne was so eager as if she knows what it is already.

"ALRIGHT BUT DON'T JUDGE ME!" Jae drew his breath sharply and we waited in anticipation.

"VIENNE!! I WANT YOU TO WATCH THE TAEKWONDO MATCH NEXT WEEK! PLEASSSSEEE!!!" Jae announced clasping his hands together.

"What?!" That was all I could say.

"I got into the taekwondo match next week. I want to ask you for some support or something." He fiddled with his hands.

"Silly Jae, I thought it was a matter of life and death!" I remarked exasperatedly.

"Of course I would love to. You'll be there too Je, right?" I turned to her.

"Yeah yeah.. Whatever Jae." She dismissed us and flew over to Wonpil who had just passed by the guard.

"I've got class. See you around!" I waved goodbye to Jae and went my way. He just smiled at me.

Class went on and I've got so many tasks to do that I ditched lunch with the three. I ate my meal in the room and rushed my book reviews and essays. By three in the afternoon, my head beats crazy. I needed fresh air.

I swiftly threw my things at the locker and snuck in at the garden. Good thing no one was there. One moment I was just enjoying my alone time and the next thing I knew, I was held captive. Someone from behind held a hand over my mouth.

What is this? Why are things happening to me now?! Am I a character in some silly story now? WHAT?!!!

My first thoughts were of alarming anyone near but I heard his voice and my mind just blanked.

"We met again, Miss Vienne." Brian propped me to face him. He pulled his hand from covering my mouth and I found my voice.

"What do you want from me?!" I demanded.

"You." He simply said, icy voice and all.

"I don't know you and I have no plans in talking to you. Bye." I told him directly but this guy, a bully as I already know he is, pulled me again.

Okay, I get it. I can't fight him, he's strong. So I kept a straight face and looked at him.

"Okay, state your business and go your own way." I told him.

"I can't take it anymore. It's just... Too much I.." He began.

"Alright, I'm sorry for calling you a bully monster. You just got on my nerves that---" I started but Brian cut me off quickly.

"I LIKE YOU SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I LIKE YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I TRIED STOPPING MYSELF BUT I JUST LIKE YOU. I LIKE---"

"Stop! That's enough! I got it already!! And you already said it so many times. I'm not dumb okay?" I told him. He just sighed.

"I understood what you said but you can't expect me to believe it. I don't know what you're up to but please just leave me alone and l, too, won't bother you. I don't want anything to do with you." I finally said.

"BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M TELLING YOU THAT---" Brian looks like he's gonna blow up so I frantically searched for any means to get out of there.

"OH THERE YOU ARE!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! HEY!! PARK JAEHYUNG WAIT!!!" I spotted Jae passing by at the perfect timing so I rushed to him not even taking one look back at Brian.

"What are you up to Vienne? Is that Brian over there? Are you talking to him?!" Gosh, this chicken and his loud mouth.

"Sshhh!! Let's get out of here please! Brian's creeping me out!" I hissed at Jae who took my hint of annoyance so he quickened his pace to match mine.

When we got out of the campus, I sat by the shed and exhaled loudly.

"Care to answer my questions?" Jae ventured.

"Okay, but first, I need you to know that I didn't believe what he said to me. I mean, it's just too.. Unbelievable..." I started.

"What is it? Did he say something about me?" Jae asked.

"Huh? Ah.. No. He didn't mention you. Does he have something to tell about you?" I returned to him.

"No. I mean, I'm just checking. I thought he approached you to get through me. Haha!" He laughed a bit off. I just shook my head at his jokes.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Jae. Quit dreaming." I laughed too.

"So, joking aside, what did he exactly tell you that you ran away from him?" He went back to our Brian topic.

"He told me he likes me." I simply said.

I expected for Jae to laugh, or sneer or make fun of what I just said but he said nothing.

"Isn't it hilarious? It creeps me out but it's hilarious! HEY! Park Jaehyung, are you with me?" I nudged his arm and he was back.

"He said that?" Jae seemed deep in thought.

"Yeah, well I told him not to bother me with his pranks on me." I added.

"You did the right thing. He's dangerous and his family is not one to trifle with." Jae remarked.

"Aye aye... Don't worry, maybe he won't bug me anymore because I didn't believe him. I'll go home now. So.. See you around?" I bade Jae goodbye.

"Can I walk you home?" He blurted out before I turned to go.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go!" We started to walk home while laughing and bantering as we go. Before I went inside the gate of our dorm, I waved at Jae goodbye. He, in return blew me a kiss teasingly. I just laughed and went in.

Inside my room, right before I sleep, I let my mind wander on the day's events. Brian saved me the other night then he confessed. Wait, he said something about things will come unexpectedly that night! Is that what the confession was about? No, this won't do. I have a dreading feeling that this is not the last time I'd have to deal with Brian Kang.


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the taekwondo match has arrived and here I am seated at the bleachers with Jeanne and Wonpil. Jae made sure I'd be here and I couldn't say no. Jeanne said that she'll write the article about it since she is our sports writer.

And based from what Jeanne told me, Jae had been competing in taekwondo ever since the fifth grade. He must be good. There's even quite a group of his supporters inside the gymnasium.

We watched the first three matches, two of which Jae is competing. And he won the two. Wonpil said he's waiting now for the finals. That easy?? Well, what I only know in taekwondo was they keep on kicking each other til one wins.

After his second win, Jae ran over his supporters giving the best fan service then landed on our group to brag of all his taekwondo moves. 

"Did you see how I executed that Brazilian kick?!" He constantly narrated with much fervor all the while and Jeanne just tuts his exaggerations. Their bantering was cut off by a wild uproar that suddenly erupted inside.

My eyes went to look for the cause and was surprised to see Brian walking in clad in a black teakwondo uniform like the one Jae had on and I strangely felt he looks at my direction. Or was I just imagining?

"There goes your rival Bro." Jeanne teased and for some reason, Jae looked so serious and intimidating. I think he's back to his game face.

He waved to us before going in to greet Brian. Maybe a sort of estimating his opponent? I don't know how guys' brain works. With that, everyone settled in for the final match. Even I can feel there's tension between the two.

The way Brian held a steady gaze over Jae with his thin-lipped mouth shut but foreboding. Jae on the other hand keeps a wary defending look on his eyes and even tries to keep his stance look as formidable as he can.

The referee announced some rules and soon, the battle commenced. We were quite far from the two but, are they talking? They seem to be discussing amidst their volley of attacks and dodges. The gymnasium erupts everytime one initiates a contact.

 

Abruptly I stood up when suddenly Brian held Jae over his neck and forced him to look at our direction! Even before I can stop myself, I heard my voice calling his name.

"JAE!!!!!" I shrieked and immediately regretted it. Now the whole gym got awfully quiet and I can feel their attention drawn to me.

Jae only managed a satisfied smile. Satisfied for what? What is Brian doing? Is he gonna choke Jae to death? I'm being overly immersed with their bout that I don't care the stares I'm getting.

But Jae has ideas, he swept Brian off his feet and locked Brian's one arm over his head. Just when I can't hold my breath any longer, the referee pulled the two apart and they started on circling each other again. Are taekwondo matches always this intense? 

 

Jae and Brian kept on dueling for another ten minutes or so. I have no idea who has the upper hand between them but I really am rooting for Jae. We cheered for him when he suddenly released a series of attacks on Brian! I think he's winning now! Jae readied his final move as we hold our breath. But the attack never came. It's as if Jae froze for two seconds, his feet mid-air and that's the opening Brian waits for.

Brian attacked him and sent Jae falling to the floor to my horror. Is he alright?! I fought the urge to rush to Jae's aid and instead I focused on Brian's expression.

He wore an irritating smirk like he has won something even better than the taekwondo match. Ugh, I wanted to wipe that smug look so horribly. Okay, I need to calm, he didn't do anything wrong so why do I feel so wronged?

Right after the announcement of the winner, Brian and Jae shook hands but the tension between them never left. Jae seemed so dejected I bet he gave it his all. Maybe we should lift his mood after this.  
I still held my gaze as the two parted and my brow automatically rose when Brian looked at me. I saw how his lips pressed to an evil grin at me. I just kept an annoyed look and rose up together with Wonpil and Jeanne to check up on Jae.

"I'm sorry guys." Jae told us and he sat on the floor like a kid who lost his favorite toy.

"Oh please, cheer up! It was just a game." Jeanne told him.

"Yeah, and you were great! Let's go to your favorite cafe. My treat!" I announced and felt satisfied when his mood lightened a bit.

We waited for Jae cause he said he'll wash up. So the Jeanne and Wonpil suggested they order ahead of us. As for me, I have to drop by the faculty of the college. I have an assignment to turn to one of my teachers.

After that I called Jae to wait for me at the gate. I was about to call him but I saw him talking with Krissa. She's our vice president in the student council. Jae noticed me and waved. I waved back and Krissa turned to go.

"Let's go?" I asked and Jae just nodded. We were walking for five minutes or so and Jae hasn't said anything. 

"Hey, don't mope so much about your match or else I'll punch it into you." I threatened good-naturedly. He just chuckled softly.

"Alright I won't. Cause you're treating me today. Thanks Vienne. And sorry." He just said.

"Okay, that's enough. I think Jeanne will do the best to summon your spirit." I told him and went inside the cafe.

After some more talking and joking to lift Jae's mood, Wonpil excused himself for some errand. And Jeanne tagged along as she also has something to buy. Those lovebirds. I love to see their bond flourish.

"I'll walk you to the dorm." He said. I told him it's really okay but he insisted. Said it was in exchange of my treating them a meal so I let him have his way.

Jae is slowly back to himself again and starts to crack jokes. We were in the middle of laughing when Jae suddenly froze in his tracks. I looked ahead and if fate is really a joker, I think this is one of its best jokes.

Just a few paces from us were Brian's group. Sungjin and even Dowoon was there. Dowoon smiled at me so I smiled back but to his other companions I offered a stoic face. They passed by us but Brian lingered a bit. 

"Have you told her Jae?" Brian asked Jae.

"I will, learn to wait Brian." Jae spoke a little too formal. And Brian just shrugged and gave me a sidelong glance.

"Hey, mind if I ask you to accompany me to the park?" Jae suddenly asked me.

"Why? You already owns a park... You know, Jaehyung Park??" I should disown myself for cracking lame jokes now.

"Are you running a fever now Vienne? Or are you into drugs? God, I swear--" Jae exaggeratedly checked my forehead and eyes.

"STOP! Haha! I suck at cracking jokes, ughh. I just tried you know. I'm cheering you up. HEY! DON'T LAUGH!!!" I yelled and soon we ended up running around as I tried to wipe that perpetual grin on his face. Exhausted, I plopped on one of the swings and Jae followed suit.

"Hey Vienne, I wanted to tell you something. About what happened with me and Brian earlier. I'm sorry. Everything got out of hand and---" Jae faced the ground but I immediately cut him off.

"It's not your fault and it's not much of a big deal. It didn't even concern me at all so quit dwelling on your loss already!" I retorted at him.

Still, he held his head low and slowly shook his head.

"No, you got it all wrong Vienne. It is my fault and it really is a big deal. And yeah, it does concern you a great deal. I'm sorry." He admitted.

"What are you talking about? About me? And Brian? Wha--I don't quite follow you." I told him looking baffled.

"Ok. Listen. First, I'm sorry for this but... Brian and I.. Earlier, during the match.. We kinda bet that whoever will win will have a date with you. I really am sorry!! I just acted on impulse. Please forgive me I--" 

"Hold on.. You're telling me.. YOU TWO BET ON ME AND I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH BRIAN CAUSE YOU LOST TO HIM?!!" I can't believe what he just said.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry... I've done you so much wrong I don't even have the right to be with you. I was the one who spread the rumors about you and Dowoon.. Brian's mom hired me. Then she told me to stick close to you so I could prevent you from closing on Brian as the reason of all this. So I befriended you but in the end, I fell... I fell for you and suddenly I wanted to date you so I agreed on Brian's bet. But he said something that caught me off guard. He told me he knows... Everything.." Jae narrated each part of the missing puzzle pieces.

"Please tell me that's just a joke. Park Jaehyung. That's not a really good one." I remarked at him.

"I know! I really am sorry!" He pleaded.

So that's what they were discussing? And I tried hard not to believe him but everything just falls into place logically. Why I never really solved that scandal. It's been unresolvable in the first place, now I know. 

"Jae, what the hell are you thinking?!! You said that man is dangerous but you did this?? I'm sorry. Don't talk to me until I wanted you to!" I said finally and left him there.

Oh god, I'm starting to think someone writes up these bizarre events taking place in my life. What, am I a protagonist in a story now? Why do weird things keep popping up?

I still can't believe it. They bet me off like I was some kind of a prized object?! Heck, I just wanted a normal life. Until I got into Brian's locus of vision. I don't hate Jae but I don't like what he did either.

That's why Brian was grinning so evilly at me!! I yelled softly on my pillow. Why do I get myself mixed up with this? And I kept thinking when it will happen, the thing I dreaded the most. I have to freakin' date that man?! 

What about his mom?? What will become of me now? Will I still graduate knowing Brian's mom is onto me? With these things still lurking in my head, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~  
I woke up the next day to a total of 53 messages and 27 missed calls on my phone. Most of them are from Jeanne. Four texts from Wonpil and a single one from Jae. He's apologizing thoroughly.

I sighed and decided I'd ditch school. I turned my phone off and didn't get up from bed even though a dorm mate knocked on my door. I'm not exaggerating but I feel so numb. I also think I shouldn't be like this but that's just what I feel. I feel nothing. I wanted to sleep forever but my eyes hurt from oversleeping. 

I was just eating when suddenly there was a rumbling sound at my door. Then I heard Wonpil's voice.

"VIENNE!!!!! ARE YOU IN THERE?!! OPEN THIS DOOR VIENNE OR I SWEAR I'D FORCE MY WAY IN!! VIENNE!!!" 

Ugh, Wonpil really is annoying sometimes. I bet he's worried I'd do suicide or something. He stopped calling me but then I heard Jeanne.

"Vienne please... Answer us so we'll know you're alive! Oh God, I swear I already avenged you on Jae! Please Vienne! We're here for---" Jeanne stopped talking when I suddenly opened the door and peered at them both. A hint of annoyance was etched on my face.

"Just come in before my dorm mates complain about the ruckus the two of you were creating." I told them. Geez, they really belong together. Both were advocates of exaggerations.

Jeanne sat on my bed while Wonpil surveyed the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he paced back and forth.

"I'm looking for something you might use to harm yourself." He replied indignantly.

I looked at him incredulously. Is he serious? I turn to Jeanne to scorn Wonpil but she wears the same look.

"Look people! I'm not that weak of a person! I just wanted to sleep nothing more. I'm okay honestly. Pull yourselves together." I assured them. They just sighed.

"Jae could be trouble sometimes but he's nice I'm telling you. I don't know why he did that but I swear he doesn't hurt people naturally. He must have a reason for this or else I'm cutting ties with him." Jeanne seethed.

"You need to calm down Je, like seriously! You're reacting even more than me. I only have one fear right now." I admitted to them.

"What?" They asked, that worried look is back again.

"I've got to serve the consequence Brian wants. I wanted to graduate you know. Also, I've thought this through. Eating with him in a restaurant or something won't hurt right? I just need to be prepared and remain on guard. And after I do that date thingy-whatever, I won't have anything to do with him." I replied, pleased that they were listening intently.

"Are you sure about that? You can just ditch that. Plus, you don't know anything about that stupid bet... You don't have to." Jeanne advised.

"That's a point but I just want to warn you that Brian holds power over this school. He can do so much things if he wanted to." Wonpil remarked.

"I know.. So I have decided to do this. I can pull this off trust me." I nodded at them persuadingly.

That seemed to put them at ease and soon we were talking about school matters. After a couple more hours, they told me they've got classes and bid me goodbye.

And so, a boring girl as I am, I spent the entire afternoon by sleeping for two straight hours and typing on my phone on an article I was working on for the paper while listening to my favorite band. I just then realized it's already supper time.

I was just making supper when my phone suddenly rang. It might be my mom. She does this on the most unexpected times. So I picked it up without much thought.

"Yes mom? What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not your mom."

I immediately checked the caller id. What? Dowoon's name was registered on the screen.

"Oh. Dowoon! Why did you call?" I asked.

"I'm not Dowoon either." Came a reply. Then I realized his voice is different. It's not his deep booming voice I remember when I first called him.

Oh my god. Could it be??

"Hello Miss Vienne. This is Brian. Brian Kang." He said.

"What?" I asked shortly.

Why would Dowoon let him use his phone?? Maybe he threatened him into it? Aish, whatever.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"I just want to inform you that our date is this weekend. Come to Harry's at 3 o'clock." He instructed.

I let out a sigh before replying.

"Fine. But after this, I'll have nothing to do with you, understood?" I was amazed at how dignified my voice sounded and smiled at myself. That's right Vienne. Show him. But my smile turned to a scowl when I heard him chuckle softly but loud enough for me to hear on the other line.

"That depends on how our date would go. See you soon Miss Vienne." And the call ended.

I trembled slightly. Is he challenging me? A sudden eerie feeling crept over me. What am I gonna do? It's just a day away. Damn Brian. Should I let him have his way or should I resist until the end of it? Should I disappoint him? I'm freaking out!

I did my routine whenever I'm feeling distressed. I play games on my pc while blasting music. After exhausting my mind and eyes, I crawled inside the sheets and let myself sleep.

Next thing I knew, lights were penetrating my eyes and it's morning already. Friday.

"JEANNE HELP!!!!!" I called Je first thing in the morning. I hope she's free.

"What now?" She asked sleepily. Sorry Je.

"Code Red Je!!! I don't know what to do!" I pleaded.

"Alright! Wait there, don't move! Don't breathe!" And with that she hung up.

20 seconds later, she's banging on my door. I would have laughed if not for the distressing situation I'm in.

"What is happening Vienne? Are you alright?!" 

"I'm sorry. I was quite exaggerating. Please calm down. You can't help me if you're freaking out more than I do." I assured her.

"Alright. Spill." She ordered.

"My lunch with Brian is tomorrow." I told her flatly.

"Oh my god. Already?! How did you know? Did he talked to you? Was he here?!! He knows where your room is?!!" 

"Jeanne.. Jeanne. Wait, I said calm down. I'm the one who should be distressed here. He called me yesterday using Dowoon's number. And he told me that." I narrated.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" She finally asked calmly.

"I'd go. But!!!! What should I wear?!!" I ran my fingers over my hair. It was a matter of importance I tell you.

"What???" Jeanne stared at me in disbelief.

"Don't judge me okay! I've got clothes but which should I wear?!!! Look, that damn Brian Kang told me that he'll leave me alone but it depends on how that effin date would go. So I need to wear something that, you know..." I trailed off, hoping Jeanne could follow where I'm getting.

"Something what exactly? I need the specifics Vienne or how else am I gonna help you?" Je demanded.

"Fine!! That.. Umm.. He, well... HE TOLD ME HE LIKES ME SO I NEED SOMETHING THAT WON'T MAKE HIM THINK THAT I DRESSED UP TO IMPRESS HIM!!!!" I finally let out my fear.

"Haha--Sorry.. Pffft---" Jeanne tries to stifle a laugh so I gave her a look and she straightened up. 

"It could be funny to you but it is of importance to me." I stated.

"No, I was laughing at Brian! Really, did he confessed? Hey, what if you dressed really crappy. You know, that way he'll shoo you away.. That could solve your problem." She suggested.

"Yeah, I definitely could do that and forever be humiliated." I remarked.

"Hmm.. Yeah, fair point. You'll just make fun of yourself and Brian can use that to annoy you more." She nodded.

"See? And besides, he needs to be satisfied with that lunch--"

"It's a date Vienne." She corrected.

"Whatever, I need for it to go well. Only then can I demand him to stop this whole business." I retorted.

"Okay, I think I get the picture now. Let's start with the first step." She looked at me directly.

"Alright!! What should we do first?" I eagerly asked.

"We will start by eating. I'm really starving now. Thinking used so much of my energy." She dramatically held a hand over her forehead.

I smiled at her antics. Just like Jae. I sighed at the thought. It's been awhile since I last saw him. After all this, I'll reconcile with that chicken.

I prepared food for Jeanne and myself and after eating, we turned out everything out my closet. Then we started picking out clothes.

At last, after debating so much and throwing clothes at each other, we finally agreed to a casual get-up. It's a pink top, not too detailed but not too shabby and Jeanne picked a skirt that hung just under my shins.

I never knew just choosing what to wear could be tiring as this. And just as we were chatting, we bumped into the topic of Wonpil.

"So how's it going with that dense guy?" I asked.

"I don't know Vienne. One moment, I thought were getting closer, the next, he's back to being a clueless creature." She sighed. I would've helped had I not been cracking my own skull on my own misfortunes.

After an hour or so, Jeanne bid me goodbye and I hugged her in gratitude. She finally told me everything will be fine.  
I just wish it will.

Tomorrow. My mind keeps reminding me in my annoyance. I tried myself to stop feeling anything about the date. But my heart beats erratically just by the thought. Lord help me.


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday.

Anticipation surged through my veins. It's not that I'm excited but I really want to see how this will end. I picked up my sling bag and went out of the dorm when time hit 2:52.

I made my way to our rendevous and fought the urge to look for him. Should I come in and wait for him?

"So you're finally here Miss Viene. That is really nice." I jumped a bit when I heard him behind me. I still don't face him coz I don't want to see him yet.

"Are you just gonna stand there? You know what's at stake here, don't you?" He asked me. My insides boil and I can already picture Brian smirking.

"Okay then Mr. Damn Brian, lead the way." I told him.

"Damn Brian?? Is that your endearment to me? Coz it really sounds endearing..." Damn Brian can really annoy me to death. He kept repeating that name and smiling to himself. This guy is nuts!

We sat on a reserved table and Brian talked to the waiter. I just kept my eyes on my phone. When the waiter went his way I looked at Brian. He looks at me too.

"Damn Brian huh?" He remarked.

"Okay, that's enough. I won't call you that anymore." I gave up.

"I kinda like it. I like to hear you calling me like that." Damn Brian for making it sound sexy.

What?! Brain, stop right now!

My fight with my own mind was cut off when the food arrived. Brian knows how to show off their wealth.

"Don't you think it's a bit too much for just two people? I already know you've got money so you don't need to show it off." I told him. 

Is it just my imagination or Brian briefly looked sullen? I blinked and he is already focused on his food. Should I apologize? 

In the end, I shut up and ate my fill. This is so awkward. I wanted to initiate a conversation but on what topic?

"I-Is taekwondo your favorite sport?" Finally I found my tongue.

"Not really..." He replied shortly.

Okay, he's playing his game. What now Vienne?

"My favorite hobby is reading novels and writing. Also, I like playing games on my pc while listening to Day6." I opened up.

"Good." Brian seemed like he plans to thwart every move I'm doing.

"Listen.. Can we just be civil just this once? I'll hold off any offensive comments and you'll behave normal." I tried steering the conversation.

"Ok. Why do you call me Damn Brian exactly?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Nothin' personal really. I like how it sounds." I let out a little laugh and he smiled. That's good.

So we continued eating and insert some remarks while we're at it. After almost an hour, Brian suggested we go out. That seems more inviting than just sitting in a confined place like here so I agreed.

We rode a bus and stopped at a large playground some 30 minutes from the restaurant. I like the fresh air and the atmosphere of innocent children playing.

I approached three kids playing kitchen near us. I really enjoy the company of children. It's as if they grant you moments of your own childhood and you feel so free from the stresses of the adult world.

"Enjoying your date with the kids?" Brian startled me.

"Sorry.. I lost myself for a moment there." I stood up and bade the kids bye then turned to Brian.

"Yeah, you've been there for half an hour in case you don't know." He grumpily retorted. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend that for a moment I forgot his image that I had on my mind.

"Oh, I forgot I have a big kid over here! How dare me to seek other's company." I laughed.

"This is the reason why he coveted you don't he?" Brian muttered just as we were walking for the benches.

"What's that?" I didn't clearly understood.

"Jaehyung. He was greedy." He stated.

"You don't know him. Stop badmouthing him." I replied in Jae's defense.

"How could you still defend that cretin?! He used you for money, he lied to you and bet you off like some property and yet you're still taking his side?" Brian suddenly blurted out.

"What's wrong with taking Jae's side? He explained it to me and I've forgiven him! How about you? You also bet onto me like some prized object!" I seethed at him.

"Oh, you are so understanding! Why can't you be that considerate to me huh?! I told you I like you! But you just dismissed me like I was a joke!" He said with gritted teeth and I got scared I started to run from him.

I knew he was on my heels and I dared not look back so I quickened my pace. I'm freaking out!!! I'm trying to lose him while making sure I'm not getting anyone's attention. I was just about to turn at the nearest corner when I was pulled and next thing I know I was face to face with Brian, his breath coming in quick gasps.

He held me firmly against the cold wall. And of all the places I have to be stuck with him, it has to be this moist, dark and cold street corner.

"So tell me Miss Vienne.. What is it that you see with Jae that makes you turn a blind eye to me?" He asked, eyes looking sternly at mine.

"He's more of a human than you are! That's what!" I spit the truth at him.

"Just because you call me a bully I'm now less of a human? Do I have to live with everyone's standards just so I will be accepted? Well fuck your standards! At least I'm not trying to be a saint which I'm not!" He held me more firmly and I can feel my heart's erratic beats.

"You're not a saint but you're not exactly a good person." That was all I could say. My thoughts muddled.

"Oh yeah? And you can already tell that? Do you know me Miss Vienne? Do you really?" He asks, his voice dropping.

"Please let me go. You bullied my cousin Wonpil and it's an act of revenge on my part! Please let me live!" I asked, hoping he'll stop and I could sprint away in the first chance.

"No. That's not the issue now Miss Vienne. Matter of fact, I was quite glad you took notice of my existence. And Wonpil owed me that money. All of those ingrates do and then they accuse me of extorting them. But never mind them. Coz they lead me to you. You could just compensate for scandalizing me." He retaliated.

"You'll never have me." I returned.

"Oh yeah? You can start shouting now." He coaxed, the devil incarnate.

"Damn Brian! Stop this act. It's not funny!" I thrashed under his strength.

"Calling me that only turns me on Miss Vienne... Are you sure you want to bring that up?" He started to close the gap between us.

Please don't!! I prayed silently and closed my eyes involuntarily.

"Much as I want to have you here Miss Vienne, I think that's enough for our first date..." He whispered in my ears and I felt his grip loosening.

"What do you mean first??! This is the last time I would ever date with you jerk!!" I said and pushed him.

I made to get away but my shocked existence is not coordinating as planned. The next moment I was reeling, pinned again and Brian's lips crashing onto mine.

He kissed me roughly for how many seconds I didn't even know! What I know is that after he did, he let me go and left with these words...

"I vow to make you mine Miss Vienne. Damn Brian is gonna get you, you've been warned." He pronounced licking his lips in satisfaction.

He left me there. With weak knees and too confounded to think. I sat down tiredly and waited to gather my wits back. It's past seven when I finally got home. 

What's gonna happen now? The ceiling offers me no answer. I'M GOING CRAZY!! DAMN BRIAN KANG!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Monday.

The word school dreads me now. Because school means Brian Kang. Yeah, Damn Brian. What is wrong with him? Is it too much to ask him to leave me alone?

As much as I wanted to ditch school, I can't. I have unfinished requirements and I really wanted to graduate. 

I huffed air as I paced on the school grounds. Now I miss Jeanne. I was just passing by the corridors on the first floor when I heard that buzzing sound. It's coming from the speakers used to announce information throughout the school. The buzzing stopped followed by the sound of someone clearing his throat.

Maybe they've got to tell the students something but what could it be? We at the Heraldic Pages should know any announcements first. So I stopped on my tracks to listen.

"Everyone, I have an important message I need to get through you. Especially you, Miss Vienne Lim."

I involuntarily looked up at the speakers when he dropped my name as if he'll see me through that speaker. Stupid Vienne. BUT WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!

"Yes, I am Brian Kang. The colossal bully of this school. And I just wanted to announce that starting today, I'm gonna make Miss Vienne mine."

I glared at the speakers when a loud cheering erupted from the school premises. Double damn Brian. What is he planning?? Is he still not satisfied of humiliating me?

"Be prepared Miss Vienne for you have been warned. Everyone, that is all. This is Damn Brian Kang, thank you." He finished. I swear I could picture him having a fit of laughter for his puny prank. God, I would love to erase his existence in the face of the Earth.

"Hey, EIC, so you're Brian's little muse now huh?" A student greeted me and I don't like the way they're taking this joke.

"HEY THERE!!" I heard Jeanne's voice and I immediately let out a sigh.

"How you doin' MISS VIENNE~!" Jeanne mimicked the way Brian calls me. And it is infuriating really.

"Jeanne." I just called her and gave her the look.

"What? I just wanted news!" She giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you a real journalist? Always hungry for spoops." I told her.

"Yeah, so you better fill me in later!" She dashed away. And I already know Wonpil is within the radius.

I made my way to our room hanging my head low. For what reason, I don't know. Good thing I'm always wearing my earphones on. It makes me a little oblivious of my surroundings.

Class started as usual. And soon, I was buried with all the school works piled up.   
I don't know how much time has passed but I jumped when someone laid a hand over my shoulder.

"It's two hours past lunchtime Vienne. I think you need a break." It's one of my classmates.

"Ah, yes.. Thank you." I heeded her.

I didn't notice the time passing and almost instantaneously, I felt hungry. There was nothing to eat inside my bag. So I sighed and unwillingly went out of the room.

"Hey EIC, Brian's waiting for you at the cafeteria..." A senior guy slumped with a group of a bunch of students playing games on their phones just outside the room. And how come they know these things?? My brows furrowed.

"And how come you know that?" I retorted at him.

"Damn Brian said so. Did you miss his announcement? It went all around the campus pretty much." One of them answered me without taking his look at his phone's screen. Now everybody calls him by that name. Great, just great!

Now everyone knows every move that Damn Brian is making. Can I still transfer a month before the end of the semester?

My thoughts were interrupted by the undeniably piercing hunger I felt. He said Brian's at the cafeteria, then, I'll just whisk in quietly and grab some biscuits.

With that plan in mind, I looked for any sign that could give my presence away. I hitched between a throng of tall girls busy chatting as they entered. The coast is still clear. I hung my head as low as possible and ordered a sandwich to go almost whispering to the woman at the counter and grabbed biscuits and a can of orange juice nearby. I paid for it in a hurry and about to sprint ninja-like towards the door when I heard that annoying voice.

"Brian!! That's EIC! SHE'S THERE!!" I turned to look at the traitor who just sold me out, literally. Because I saw Brian hand him fresh bills and a tap on the shoulder for doing well.

What the actual fuck. And just like that, everybody resumed their own business, leaving me alone to deal with this creature.

"You really amaze me Miss Vienne. You could've slipped from my sight if not for my vigilant owls." He chuckled at his own humor.

"Must be really amusing to waste your time goofing off huh? You seem to have so much time at hand, but I'm not like you. You picked the wrong playmate. Here something for you to waste your time with." I gathered my strength and purposely tackled him and pouring a little of my opened canned juice over his shirt. Just so he'll be caught off guard.

"Ooops! Sorry!!!! Have fun cleaning that!" I yelled as I was already darting outside. 

I took a furtive glance back and to my horror, I saw Brian running after me! Just what the fuck?!! Oh please!!!! Lord let me live! 

I threw my food except the sandwich aside just so I could lose extra baggage while running from him. I don't care if we looked like elementary school kids chasing each other. I just want to eat somewhere Brian-free.

I summoned every muscle to coordinate with me. And I didn't know if it's the adrenaline, next thing I knew, I was out of the school grounds.

I huffed to a halt and tried to smile at the people who gave me weird glances. I must looked like I've run a marathon. Well, I sort of but as if they'd understand.

I snuck into a remotely recognized fast food chain. Somewhere people compacted and hard to search for, just the place I need.

There were so many people coming and going at the same time that it was hard to recognize faces. Whew, I survived Damn Brian! I threw a celebratory punch in the air but soon regretted it. People might think I'm loose up there.

Oh well, now I can eat in peace. I ordered for pancakes and drinks too. And while waiting, I started to devour the sandwich I've saved. That surge of energy left me even more hungrier than before.

In just 20 minutes, my plates are clean. I even burped softly. My head stopped throbbing from hunger. I checked my watch and it's already thirty minutes past four in the afternoon. What now? I'm 30 minutes late already for the last class. And most probably, it'll be over when I get there.

I'd better use my time wisely then. I then paid for my meal and went out. That's when a realization dawned on me.

My bag! And my books! They're in my room! Even my phone! Shoot. Should I go back?! I inhaled deeply to clear my head. Okay, listen Vienne. School won't close until six. So, I could sneak in when everyone is out and collect my things.. 

I nodded at myself for the good idea. So now, what to do with my spare time? I looked around and watched the busy people go on with their lives.

Hey, I could just enjoy walking around leisurely while killing time! I've never taken an observant look on these busy streets as I'm always in a hurry when going in and out of the school. Lots of things are happening around here. This place is flourishing!

I took my time getting in some of the stores that piqued my interest. There are souvenir shops, photobooths and even a karaoke room! I made a mental note to mention this to the two when we plan for a get-together.

I entered a hardware as I remembered I need some spray paints. Browsing through the shelves, I found the paints just above me. They're on the top shelf.

"Umm.. Excuse me! I need help here. The paints are in a high shelf." I called out.

"Here, let me." I froze for a second when I heard him. He was standing behind me and effortlessly got the paints and handed them to me.

"Thanks.. Jae..." I let an awkward laugh. It would be so impolite to not face him so I did.

"No problem Vienne." He grinned sheepishly. The same Jae I knew.

"Hey, wanna grab some drinks after I've paid for this? You know, for old time's sake." I offered.

"Ouch. You make it sound like our friendship is over. My poor heart!" Jae dramatically clutched his chest and made a face I couldn't stop giggling.

"Jae! Which should we choose? The red or the blue one?" A cute, short girl came bouncing towards us holding two colored curtains.

"Oh! You're talking with someone. Sorry to interrupt." She bowed apologetically.

"Oh no, just a friend Krissa. This is Vienne. Vienne, this is Krissa, our student council vice president, my girlfriend." Jae introduced the girl.

"I knew her position in the council, you scud. But, wow! She's your girlfriend!" I couldn't hide my astonishment.

"Yeah.. I could fill you in with details later. But we need to pay for these first." Jae replied then, turned to Krissa.

"Vienne here wants to treat us to some drinks Krissa, you game?" To this, Krissa nodded so he added, "Alright! So, let's pay, we'll take that blue one."

With that we lined along the counter and after paying, we walked to the nearest cafe. Once the orders are taken, I initiated the conversation.

"Alright!! Spill the tea now!" I excitedly opened.

"Well, I'd like to start by apologizing Vienne. I'm sorry for the mishap I caused." Jae smiled at me.

"I took that photo of you and Dowoon and created that issue because Brian's mom paid me for it. Also, I stuck around you to prevent you from further interfering with Brian. His mom's orders too. But please know that I terribly regretted especially when I realized that I... I fell for you." He looked me in the eye but I felt so awkward that I avoided his gaze.

That is a very perturbing topic, given that we're with his girlfriend. I offered Krissa a small smile. She just nodded knowingly.

"After I banished myself from the group, I busied myself with my student council responsibilities. And Krissa happened. So, we're together now." Jae smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Hey, just remembered something. Was it you who left me a note on my locker? The one that warned me about him?" I remarked.  
"Nope. Not that I remember." He shrugged.

"Okay... But you know what? I'm still dealing with Brian because of what you did!" I told him.

"Alright! I'm sorry for that too. So how did your date go?" Jae snickered.

"Oh yeah! Thanks to you, he's pestering me now more than ever! And that pretty much is the result of that date you signed me up for." I retorted.

"So that's what happened. That explains the announcements he broadcasts every now and then. Damn Brian huh? Is that your endearment?" Jae is back to being a tease.

"Oh shut it!! I don't even know why he's caught on that! It was supposed to be an insult!" I answered back.

"Jae, give it a rest. You really is annoying at times." Krisaa spat at him then winked at me. Man, was I so happy Krissa is here. She's radiating authority over this annoying creature.

We chatted some more until I glanced at my watch. It's already past five.

"Guys, I've got to run! I need to get something. Hey Krissa! Nice meeting you! Let's hang out with Je and Pil next time. Jae, welcome back to the gang and I don't miss you." I joked. I bid them goodbye and dashed outside with my paints.

I reached the school just as the guard closes the gate. I hurriedly talked to him, and fortunately, allowed me to go in. He mumbled something about other students still inside but I was already out of hearing range.

I took my time walking up to the fifth floor of our building. The hallways are now deserted and the guard knows I'm here so no need to hurry. I just have to get to our room and get my things.

I looked outside and noticed it begins to darken already. I didn't know what came into me but I decided to wait for it to become dark. I watched as the night creeped in. So this is how the school looks like during the night. The lights are beginning to turn on one by one.

Wow... The school grounds look magnificent with those little lights all around. I took another moment to glimpse over the premises before walking into the darkness of our room. I turned on the lights, but it didn't work. Must be broken.

So I groped my way to my seat. Good thing I know the arrangements of the furnitures so navigating around is quite simple. I reached my desk after sometime and my bag is there just as I've thought. I groped inside it for my phone but it wasn't there.

"Where's my phone? It was just here!" I talked out loud, knowing there's no one around.

"Who on Earth could've taken it? I swear---"

"What Miss Vienne? What are you gonna do to who'd taken it? Which by the way, is me?" Brian turned on the phone's flashlight on my direction momentarily blinding me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WITH MY PHONE?!" I hissed and went to grab it from him.

"Whoa whoa! Easy girl! Look, you're at a hundred degrees Celsius here!" He ran his hand over my forehead blocking me from taking my phone.

"Always hot headed aren't you Miss Vienne? And I swear your voice goes two octaves higher everytime we talk. It's not nice for hearing." He remarked.

"Oh, I'm only like this with people I hate. You should be honored." I replied.

"I am honored. I'm courting you as I said, and it's just natural that I escort you home. I called for you earlier but turns out you're out. Fortunately, you left these. So, I knew you'd come back. You just took your sweet time didn't you?" He queried.

"For fuck's sake, cut the act now Brian! Playtime's long over. Enough of your satire now. I just need the phone so please give it to me and get lost!" I lunged at him aiming for the damn phone.

But he caught me and locked his hand on my nape as I threw myself into him. The next instant, he's pressing our lips together! I can even hear him moaning! Damn you Brian!

I struggled with all my might to break free but he only held me more firmly. He broke contact after a moment.

"Damn, I missed this." And he devoured my lips again, this time I can feel his tongue. He licked my mouth and I opened my mouth to breathe. I feel like drowning, my knees were like jelly and I really think I'll collapse any second.

And that's when Brian softened the kiss. He's letting me breathe but not letting my lips go. WHAT AM I DOING?!

The next moment, it's not only his mouth that I could feel but his hands roaming my body.. He's?!!! He's snaking his way on my top?!

"Brian.... Please..." I murmured, and he paused. That's all I could muster to say. It's as if I'm drained of all my energy.

"I'm sorry... I just missed you so much I...." He trailed off then nuzzled my neck still refusing to let me go.

"Brian, when will you drop the act---"

"Oh fuck Vienne! Am I not capable of love?! I may have done wrongful acts in the past, but I'm just human. And I love you. It's up to you if you won't believe me but I'm not stopping." He strongly pronounced as he went in for a chaste kiss then he left.

Again, my mind was boggled. I've never had any peaceful moment with Brian. And what just happened?! Why am I here again?? Oh right, my things. Slowly, I collected my phone which was on the table. I didn't realize we were by the teacher's table!

I gathered my things and at the same time composed myself. I tried not to think of the kiss. Brian's lips... on mine... UGH?!!

I slapped myself to get a grip and quickly went out with my phone lighting up my way. Thankfully, Brian seemed to have gone home so I trudged on more relaxedly.

I got home safely but with a throbbing head and a heart beating as if it wants to break free from its cage. I don't know what to think anymore. I cooked and ate and washed up half-mindedly. It's lucky I haven't burned anything. Yet.

I'll just sleep on this and have Earth have its way on me. If I was meant to be played on, so be it. I'm too stressed to think. I'll worry tomorrow, if I'm still alive that is.


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~~~  
Next morning...

Alright... I'm still alive. I wonder if I should be happy about it or not. My head felt so light. I kept on yawning though I spent 10 hours sleeping. Right, I'm stressed. I tend to oversleep whenever I'm stressed. 

Ah, just great.... I wanna sleep some more. I put a pillow to cover the brightness of the day and tried to chase the remnants of sleep. I was just closing my eyes when my phone rang loudly.

Ughhh.. Damn. I groped around for it and answered the disturber. Kim Wonpil.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you alright? I haven't spoken to you this week. Just checking." He said in the other line.

"Thanks Pil. I'm just oversleeping." And I yawned.

"Hahh... You're stressed. We'll come over for tea or something." Pil announced and I just shook my head at a loss of anything to say.

"Okay." I simply replied.

"Oh this is bad, you're not yelling or giving snide comments." I can just picture him frowning.

"I'm just not in the mood you pig. I have classes this afternoon. We can just meet at school." I told him and shook my head to clear it.

He then hung up after saying goodbye. I did my thing and after I ate, I boarded the bus to school.

School seems normal today. Unusually normal with the hell of a week I had. No one paid attention to me. That's a relief. I walked and went inside the nearest shed inside the school. I figured I'd just do my set of articles for next month's edition.

I was so immersed writing to notice I already had company.

"Hey." Someone called. I could hear him despite my earphones so I looked up.

"Dowoon! What are you-??" I asked, stunned at his appearance.

"Well, I figured it's high time I talked to you. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." He sheepishly smiled and rubbed his nape.

"Oh, that was so eons ago. Forget it already. Wait, what about your little fan club or something..." I looked around for any sign of his swooners.

"No, don't mind them. Uhh.. Also, I am with someone." Dowoon said which I looked at him questioningly.

"I have Sungjin with me." He announced. And as he was just called, Sungjin came into view.

"Oh..." That was just what I can say. I mean, I'm not sure if I want anything to do with him.

"Mind if we sat down?" Dowoon asked so politely I won't say no even if I want to.

"Umm.. I know we've been introduced in a not so good terms but, I came here because of Brian." Sungjin started. 

Alright, what now...

"You know that I was so against him don't you?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I can still see you haven't still taken any action to know him." Sungjin remarked.

"Is that my responsibility? Like, if a guy tells me he likes me, I should go up to him and say, 'Oh, okay, tell me all about you coz I might like you too!!'" I retorted back at him.

"He's in a deep tunnel right now. He's got darkness in him but I guess you won't understand that." Sungjin said.

"Now you're intriguing me. What do you want me to do really?" I exasperatedly asked them. If only they knew what their friend has done to me. I sighed.

"We just figured out a little friendliness towards him won't do you harm." Dowoon suggested.

"Okay okay.. Here's the thing. Tell me why you're with him. I mean, what is it that you see in him?" I asked. 

"He's a good friend really. He's just so prejudiced by many people. He is many things." Sungjin said.

"Well, from my point if view, you were bullies. You get your kicks harming others. I'm sorry but that's pretty much I know of you." I said.

"You could say that they were bullies, but you know, they were just what do you call that, taking back what they rightfully deserve." Dowoon explained.

"Picking fights is a way to do that?" I asked them.

"Oh, they always get into fights because of me." Dowoon admitted.

Now I'm puzzled. What does Dowoon have to do with fights and rumbles??

"What does that supposed to mean?" I queried.

"Most of the people they fight with are either boyfriends or brothers of some of my fan girls... I always receive threats from them. I've always told Brian that I can tell my parents about the matter but he just brushes me off." Dowoon said.

"Aren't you just sugar-coating him so I'll get to like him?" I asked skeptically.

"God, you are so hard to persuade. I can't believe Brian still pursues you." Sungjin said out loud.

"Well I am so sorry I'm like this! If you can't stand me, then why don't you convince your frien that I'm not worth it!!" I told him off.

"Wait, wait Vienne. Look, it's not like that. What we're telling you here is that. Brian needs you. Did you know that he stepped up to his parents telling them to leave you alone?" Dowoon reported.

Wait, what?? What does that have to do with me? Is he fighting his parents because of me?!

"What is going on? Why would they fight over me? TELL ME!!!" I can't stand still with this news.

"I think we've said enough. Brian wouldn't want us to interfere but, we really thought you are so oblivious to this things so.." Sungjin started to rise up so Dowoon followed. They bade me goodbye even though I have a million questions now in my head.

I gotta see Brian.


	13. Chapter 13

BUT WHERE ON EARTH COULD HE BE? UGH... I have classes after lunch! So I went to the cafeteria.

I spotted Jae with everybody. Even Krissa was there. So I walked to them.

"Hi. What's going on?" I asked them as I took out my lunch. They seem to be discussing something.

"How's it going?" I asked again between mouthfuls.

"Umm.. We were actually talking about you." Jeanne started.

"What about me? Missed me??" I joked.

"No, you and Brian." It was Jae.

"Okay, what's all this talk about me and Brian? Why am I always concerned whenever his name comes up?" I asked them.

"Well, you were the reason why he was disowned by his parents weren't you??" Wonpil broke the news to me just like that.

What the actual--

"You're just joking... Very funny guys!! VERY FUNNY!!!" I smirked at them and tried to resume eating but I can't.

"It's the news. I thought you already know." Jae regarded me.

"WHAT SUNGJIN AND DOWOON TOLD ME WAS HE FOUGHT WITH HIS PARENTS BECAUSE OF ME!!!! NOW HE'S DISOWNED?!!" God, I don't want any of this..

I gotta talk to him. It feels so wrong and infuriating!! I quickly stood up and resolved to know the whole of this mess. Damn Brian for dragging me with his family matters!

I was walking fast when I suddenly realized, where exactly am I going?  
I don't even know where he hangs out. And I definitely won't search around the whole school. It's just then when an idea struck me!

I hurriedly made my way up to the broadcasting room and knocked.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" It was Dahyun who welcomed me.

"I have an announcement to make. Can I do it now?" I asked. She nodded. It's not my first time barging in here and announcing something because I've done it in the past. The broadcasting team is a part of our staff at HP. 

I figured I would use the same tactic that he did to catch my attention. I just hope it would do the trick.

"Ahm.. Hello.. Okay, this is an announcement for student Brian Kang to come at the Heraldic Pages office at 4 pm. I repeat come to the Heraldic Pages at 4 pm. Thank you." I heaved a sigh. That doesn't end as good as I thought. I sounded desperate!! 

Well, whatever! I quickly thanked Dahyun for letting me in and made my way towards the classroom.

"HEYYYY!!! FINALLY EIC ANSWERED DAMN BRIAN!" My guy classmates teased me the moment I stepped into the room.

"Don't call him that." I answered him flatly. I would've rolled my eyes but the teacher walked in so I slumped quietly on my seat.

Class began and I was just busy doing my notes when I was suddenly called upon.

"Miss Lim, please stand up and come here. I want you to demonstrate using the copyreading symbols." My teacher said.

So I got up and explained each symbol and gave examples.

"Wait Miss Lim, come closer to the board when you write." She told me. I just nodded.

"You'll have trouble writing on the top of the board. Do you want to sit on the teacher's table?"

"NOOO!!!!!" I reacted violently that the room fell silent.

"I mean, no ma'am... I can umm.. I can manage.." I said weakly.

"Why? Does the table remind you of something? Well, someone perhaps??" She joked and laughed with the whole class. Then she thanked me and told me to sit down.

That kiss---STOP IT BRIAN-- I MEAN BRAIN!!! Shit, why am I even thinking of that doofus!

I snapped into reality just as my teacher said we're dismissed. Ughh...

"Hey Vienne!! Is it true? Did something happened here with Brian?? EEEEEHHH!!" My seatmate Wendy squealed. 

"Don't add more damage Wendy.. Can you lend me your notes?" I asked. I was zoning out half the time.

"Alright. I have my imagination by the way... I can imagine you here doing--"

"Oh you freak!! So what if he kissed me?!! It's not a big deal!!" I hissed at her.

She just laughed and gave her notes to me. The sly minx.

"I'm just coaxing you! So you did kiss!! Kyaaaaa!" I can only shake my head.

4 PM.

I worked my way to the HP office and hoped he'll show up. I went inside, and found no one. Oh well, I might as well finish my notes. 

30 minutes passed. Still no Brian.. Will he show up? I put my pen down and picked my phone..

I texted Jeanne and Pil. Okay... I want this to end. I think I will wait some more.

I finished writing my notes. And it's already past five. Where's that Damn Brian??!

The school will close soon so I started to pack up. I guess my plan failed.

I walked towards the door and opened it at the same time a figure came rushing in!

Brian???

I almost stumbled back but he held my shoulders.

"OH GOD.. YOU CALLED FOR ME?!!" He asked and pulled me in a hug.

"Uhmm... I was about to go out when you came in.. I thought you won't come." I told him as I gently squirmed away from him.

He let me go but still held my arms.

"I'm sorry I can't come earlier.. There's just so many things I have to deal with. And family matters.. I'm sorry I--"

"Alright, calm down Brian.. You don't have to apologize that much."

"I just wanted to talk... And to check if you're... You know, alright.." I said softly.

"Thanks Vienne... You don't know how much this means to me.." And he pulled me for another hug. 

If that makes him feel better, then I could just put up with it. Besides, he's quite squishy-- no, you read that wrong.

I pulled off his hug and sat on the chair before I got too immersed in the feeling of him arms enveloping me..

I shook my head violently at the thought.

"Something wrong?" He asked me. I shook my head again.

"Look. The reason why I called for you is that I wanted to know the whole truth about your disownment.. I feel responsible." I told him.

"Yeah, about that.. It just came out of the heat of the moment.. I never wanted for you to get tangled up with my family matters. It was very stupid of me. I never should have pursued you in the first place.. This is all my fault and I'm sorry.." He narrated with sagged shoulders. He's not even looking at me.

"What... What actually happened Brian?" I ventured.

"They wanted to create an issue with you and they will never let you graduate.. And it's because of me.." He admitted.

What the actual fuck?? They were planning to hinder me from graduating? How twisted is that?!! God, why me??!

"I don't know what to say.. Is it because I wrote about your bullying? I could take that back!! I will if that would ensure my graduating!" I pleaded. I would do anything to graduate.

"No Vienne, that's not it.. They're doing it because of me.. B-Because I told them that I love you..."

"Brian!! You don't know what you're talking about! How--"

"I perfectly knew what I am feeling Vienne. You don't know what I'm going through! It's my emotions Vienne. Don't you dare judge it!" He hotly pronounced.

I was taken aback at his outburst. What do I say about that? I can't just say that I like him too because of what he said.

"Okay, I'm sorry... I'm just all puzzled about what is happening to me.. You were disowned because you.. love me.." I stammered.

"Yeah, you know those scenes in dramas.. My parents watch too much tv!" He even laughed.

"This is no laughing matter Brian!" I told him off. He's disowned and yet he's laughing! The nerve of this guy.

"So what do you plan to do?" I asked him.

"What can I do? I'd just continue studying of course.. And I'll still continue loving you.." 

I'm cringing at the cheesiness ughh.

"Then I'll just continue avoiding you." I shrugged.

"The school's gonna close soon. Brian, I just wanna tell you that, I wish you happiness.." I told him.

"You can just be my girlfriend and make me happy." He teased.

"I just want a normal life Brian. Let's just stop being cat and mouse." I rose from my seat and collected my things.

"Then you'll just be my inspiration." He said finally and followed me out.

"The nationals match is gonna happen soon. Please wish me luck." Brian asked me. 

"Good luck on your match." I smiled at him and turned to go. But Brian has other plans. He hugged me briefly then let me go satisfied.

I'll just let that slide I guess..

That night, I mulled over the past events. Brian has told me multiple times of how he feels for me. I mean, yeah I'm not feeling the way he does but I can't help but feel moved. He even informed his family.

God, Brian... What are you really?


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, school started as usual. I met up with Jae and Krissa on my way to the library. They were arguing about something.

"Hey! What's going on?" I asked Krissa who sat down on one of the sheds.

"Oh ask that jerk whose named Park Jerkhyung!!" Krissa seethed.

"Jae, what happened? She's fuming mad.." I asked.

"I don't know! I was just talking with the guys when she suddenly grabbed me by my ear!!" Jae whined.

"And why would she do that? What are you guys talking about exactly?" I asked again.

"Uhmm... Our girlfriends' bra sizes??" Jae looked as if a kid caught making mischief.

"YOU PERV!!!!" I pulled his hair down. No wonder Krissa was so mad.

"Ow ow ow!! Stop! I was proud of her!! I told them she's got big--"

"SHUT UP!! YOU'RE GROSS!!!" I yelled at him then shoved him towards Krissa who was bent over something.

I stayed on the next table and pretended to read my textbook with my ears plugged with my earphones. But I wasn't really listening to anything. I was eavesdropping.

"Leave me alone.." I heard Krissa say.

"Please love, that was just a joke.. I'm sorry!" Jae pleaded. I leaned in a little and saw him half-kneeling.

"Oh, fine! You can now go rambling about the size of my boobs! Cause we're already through!!" Krissa spat at him.

"Look, I learned my lesson. I was stupid."

"Yeah, you really is."

"I know. But that's just how guys joke around. I swear not to make jokes about you anymore.." Jae added.

"Save that promise for your next girl." Krissa said without looking up.

"I'm getting tired now Krissa. Will you stop being childish?"

"OH! SO I'M THE ONE WHO'S BEING CHILDISH HERE??! YOU INSENSITIVE PIG!" Krissa shrieked.

Uh oh... This looks like a real fight.

"Oh yeah? ALRIGHT THEN CLOSE MINDED FREAK! GO PLAY WITH ALL YOUR LAB TOYS!!!" Jae said.

"I hate you Jae!! You can call me anything but not a freak! You don't joke around about women's sizes that was just so gross! How would you feel if some stranger guys talk about Jeanne that way? I can't believe----" Krissa suddenly stopped talking and I couldn't resist looking.

Ah, so that's why...

Jae is pressing his lips onto hers. Then they started kissing. Jae pulled Krissa closer and I can't watch anymore. I mean, that would be rude of me.. I heard Jae mumbled something before I blasted music on my phone.

"I really love this way of shutting you up.. Love, I really am sorry.. I love you.."

Moments later...  
"Hey, let's go?" I felt someone tugging my arm. It's Jeanne.

"Oh, where to??" I asked.

"Apparently Jae and Krissa resolved their first ever fight. Jae is inviting us over for dinner at his favorite restaurant.

I nodded at her and off we went to our classes. 

When I went to our rendezvous, Krissa and Jeanne were already there. Where are the guys?

"Hey, where are they? Are they not here yet?" I asked them, sitting down.

"No, they were just preparing." Jeanne answered.

"Oh, I forgot this was where they play." I nodded.

This restaurant was owned by Dowoon's parents. Shoot! Will Brian be here too?? He's their band's bassist! 

And as if to answer my question, the five of them emerged and took their seats. Sungjin, Jaehyung, Brian, Wonpil and Dowoon.

I fleetingly looked at Brian. Shit, he's looking at me. I gulped down my drink which made my cough violently hideous.

I teared up and looked up at Brian. He smiled annoyingly.

"Good evening everyone.. We would like you to enjoy this evening with us." Sungjin greeted the crowd.

Now, who was that? That's not how I pictured Sungjin to be... He's quite different from the troublesome Sungjin I know.

 

"This song is for you. I told you already how I feel for you.. And, I just wanna tell you.. I'm serious.." Brian smiled and the crowd cooed and clapped.

~Why why why  
Do I stare at the ceiling every night  
Because of you  
I’m just burning up

I gave you so many hints  
So you can notice  
But you don’t  
Why don’t you know? (oh no)  
I really only have you

I’m serious  
My eyes say that I like you  
Why don’t you feel it?  
My face is so obvious

Are you gonna keep acting ambiguous?  
Just laugh it over?  
Is this what  
You’re gonna do every day?  
Please do something  
To my heart that is only growing  
(I can’t stop loving you)

Should I just give up?  
I thought about it with eyes wide open for several nights  
I can’t, I can’t  
Because of you  
My eyes can’t go anywhere else

I try to start a conversation  
To figure out how you feel  
Trying to pass it off as a joke  
But why don’t you know? (you know)  
I’m only looking at you

I’m serious  
My eyes say that I like you  
Why don’t you feel it?  
My face is so obvious

Are you gonna keep acting ambiguous?  
Just laugh it over?  
Is this what  
You’re gonna do every day?  
Please do something  
To my heart that is only growing  
(I can’t stop loving you)

In the end  
I just made you listen to useless things  
And I let you go with a smile  
Why am I like this?

I’m serious  
My eyes say that I like you  
Why don’t you feel it?  
My face is so obvious

Are you gonna keep acting ambiguous?  
Just laugh it over?  
Is this what  
You’re gonna do every day?  
Please do something  
To my heart that is only growing  
(I can’t stop loving you)  
(I can’t stop loving you)  
(I can’t stop loving you)~

"That was quite good.." I said after the cooing and clapping subsided.

"BRIAN YOU'RE SO HOT!!!" A girl from the tables shouted.

And Damn Brian just winked at her. What the hell is that?

"Hey, why are you grimacing? Did you eat a lemon?" Krissa asked.

"What? Oh, nothing uhh... Have you already ordered? I want to eat a margarita!" I speedily answered.

"What?? You can't eat a margarita Vienne.." Jeanne laughed.

I just stayed silent. After some time, Jae and Wonpil came down to us. Food came and we ate.

"What's the matter Vienne? Not feeling well?" Wonpil asked.

"What? No! I'm not that hungry." I shrugged.

"Are you sure? Isn't that you even wanted to eat a margarita awhile ago?" Krissa teased.

"Ha-ha. That was just a failed attempt of a joke." I told them.

"Oh Brian! Come here!" Jae suddenly called.

" IS HE COMING? OH MY GOD!!" I blurted shocked.

"Umm. No. But what's with your huge reaction though?" Jeanne bugged me.

"Leave it a rest okay? I'm freaking out even at the mention of the guy's name." I defended.

"Okay, whatever.. Just eat Vienne." Krissa winked at me as if she knows something.

I just continued eating absent mindedly. Next moment, Jae was shrieking.

"VIENNE!!! THAT'S THE SAUCE YOU'RE POURING ME!!" I got shocked and tumbled the metal ware on the table.

"Look! You smudged the sauce on your pants." I looked down and was so surprised to see a large part got stained with the sauce. Damn...

"I'll just clean myself in the comfort room." I excused myself and went straight to the girl's CR.


	15. Chapter 15

"You shouldn't think of me that often.. Look, you got yourself in a mess.." Yeah, that was just so lucky. Brian is here.

Wait, I'm in the girl's comfort room!!

"Why the heck are you even here?? Ever knew of the word privacy?" I sneered at him.

"I live by the motto to grab every opportunity life offers me.. Like this. So I followed you." He smiled proudly.

"You're hopeless! Get back to your fan and don't bother me anymore!"

"Whoa whoa.. Easy miss, are you jealous of MY fan?? Which one?? Hmm.." 

"What are you contemplating there about!! Jealous your face. I don't want anything to do with you. Now, please excuse me!" I shoved him aside but his fast hands caught my arm.

God, here we go again.

"Let. Me. Go." I hissed.

Instead of letting me go, he held his palm over his mouth and stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?!" I grunted.

"You. You are funny.. I swear I could kiss you right now." He blurted out.

And I held my palm over my mouth instinctively. Brian just laughed. 

"As much as I wanted to kiss you right here right now, I'm afraid I can't... You can save those lips for next time." He winked at me and left. 

I let out a heavy sigh. I didn't know I was holding my breath all this time! He's affecting me so much now! What's happening to you Vienne? I heaved another lungful of air and finally stepped out.

I returned to the table and they were already cleaning up.

"What took you so long?" Je asked.

"I, uhh.. I had a hard time looking for tissues.." I just shrugged.

We then went out and walked side by side.

"I heard that Brian's taekwondo match is in four days.. He'll compete in the nationals." Jae remarked.

I just stayed silent.

"I wish him good luck, after all, it's our school he's competing for." Krissa replied.

After that, we talked some more then went our ways, Wonpil accompanied me to the dorms.

/To be continued.../


	16. Chapter 16

~~~~~~  
The days gone by quickly and before I knew it, it's the day that Brian talks about.

Now self, why are you even thinking about that? Shouldn't you be thinking about more important stuff now? Finals is coming you dummy!

"Hiya there slowpoke!" Someone nudged me that stopped me from arguing with myself.

I smiled at Wonpil, and she's with Krissa and the chicken.

"You seem a bit off today, anything the matter?" Krissa turned to me.

There she goes again, reading me all over. I don't know but she seems to be psyching me.

"Nothing, really.. Just thinking about the Finals coming." I replied.

"That's still two weeks away you nerd." Jae told me. I just made a face at him and the three of them laughed. I sighed, am I the clown of the group now?

The day went on and it was already late in the afternoon. I was with Krissa on one of the benches hunched over our research papers when a loud cheer erupted from the school grounds. 

The ruckus piqued my interest so I looked up and saw a parade. Yeah, a real jovial parade of cheering students carrying--who was that.. BRIAN?! 

What on earth is happening? Oh.. Did he??

"Hey Krissa, what's happening over there? With all the cheering and stuff?" I turned to Krissa who was now looking at her phone.

"Well... Turns out Brian won in the nationals.. He has come back. That's him over their shoulders." Krissa informed.

I don't know why but I felt elated--wait, what?! Hey self, you said what??

Maybe I'm feeling proud because.. Umm.. He has brought glory to the school.. Yeah! What's wrong by being proud of a fellow schoolmate's triumph? Yes, that's why..

With that resolved, I sat down again and continued typing. Minutes passed, I heard Jae hollering even though he's still far from us.

"Hey gals! There's a party over Harry's today! To celebrate Brian's victory. I'm coming and so you should too!" He exclaimed the moment he's gotten near us.

"There're classes tomorrow. I don't know but--wait, excuse me, Sir Byun's calling me.." I stood up and answered the call.

"Yes sir, thank you.." I hung up and turned to the two.

"No classes tomorrow! The president handed down a memo. Brian's his grandson after all.." I shrugged.

"That's good news then! So, see you later at Harry's!" Jae waved and off he went.

"Should we attend??" I asked Krissa.

"I need to be there.. I got a text from the council president, we gotta prepare a mini program for Brian's victory party. It was in the memo too.. Besides, all students are invited. So, I guess I'll see ya! I gotta run now though.." Krissa bid me good bye and went to their office.

Well, if all students would be there then.. Maybe I should come. Who knows maybe there's something newsworthy.

After school, I got home and showered. I thought whether I should congratulate Brian or what.. I sighed. Okay! Whatever!! Why am I still stressing over him. Dumb Vienne, pull yourself together!

I came to the party with Jeanne and Wonpil. And a party it is when we arrived. The restaurant had turned into a bar! Everybody's doing something.

I just realized how boring am I that all parties I go to were school-related. 

There was even a band on the center stage. And a dance floor, might I add.

Jeanne invited me to the buffet table while Pil went to get us a table. I got a text from Krissa that they're still on the way. 

After getting some food, we sat down the table. The mini program for the party started after fifteen minutes. 

The guests congratulated Brian and after some little congratulatory messages, the music and dance began.

We continued chatting and eating and as for me, battling with my inner self as to whether I should look for Brian.

But I was thinking, why should I? I don't want anything to do with him. Besides, my greeting him isn't much of a big deal. Well, yeah, he did admit he likes me so.. What does that make me? Does my support mean anything to him? Uggghhh.. Seriously, should I or should I not?

I sat there mulling over to myself for the rest of the evening that I hadn't even kept track of what has happened. I was all nodding and smiling whenever someone comments.

What am I doing?! Did I go here just to waste time and not even enjoying? Why am I like this...

"Hey EIC, have you greeted Brian yet? He must have been expecting it you know.." Someone tapped me on the shoulder then walked away nonchalantly.

"Alright that's it! You win! I'm gonna tell him congratulations and that's it!" I stood up abruptly that they all looked at me.

"Who are you talking to?" Je asked.

"Huh? Myself.. Yeah, nevermind." I told them and went over to the comfort room.

Thing is, where will I find him? I wondered as I went inside.

But I froze as I instantaneously witnessed Brian snaking his hands on some girl's top. Damn Brian's making out in the girl's CR and they went in a cubicle!


	17. Chapter 17

Damn him! All those talks and actions got me boiling as I stormed off the place, grabbed my bag from the table and left my friends still dancing on the dance floor.

I swear I wanna break something with my hands right now. I can't think of any words right now except DAMN BRIAN!

Next day.

No class today and I felt like exercising so I went out early to jog around.

I felt exhausted after an hour so I decided to chill in a nearby food stall. I checked my phone and got a text from Jae saying that Jeanne was sick. I replied I will drop by later.

I took my sweet time before going home and getting ready.

I walked for some 20 minutes and finally arrived to their house. I was ushered inside by their aunt and I found my way to her bedroom.

I knocked twice and waited for her response. But none came... Is she still asleep? 

Should I wait or invite myself in? I contemplated for a whole minute before twisting the knob. It opened in one attempt to my surprise!

And I couldn't be more astonished with what I saw..

Jeanne was lying on the bed and there was Wonpil... With a spoon stopped mid-air as he was feeding Jeanne apparently.

I just stood there for like a whole minute.. I felt like I shouldn't be at that place at that time.. Talk about barging in untimely!

"Ahehehe..." I let out an awkward laugh thinking whether it was my cue to get out of the room.

"H-Hi Vienne.." Jeanne stealthily shoved the spoon down and beamed at me.

"I just wanted to check on you.. I heard from Jae that you were sick.. I just barged in, sorry!" I said apologetically.

"Ah, no! Actually Wonpil's just going. Aren't you?" Jeanne gave Pil that look that made him nod hesitantly. And without any words, he abruptly stood up and left. I don't know why but he has that mysterious snicker that made me wonder. Did something happen? I giggled inwardly, some tea's gonna be spilled.

"Eiiiii... What was that about Je? I think I want some tea.." I smirked at her and drew near her.

I can see how she reddened at my remark. Hmm.. That confirmed my hunch.

"Okay, spill now or else..." I threatened her jokingly. She looked at me and heaved a sigh.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" To my astonishment, she shrieked and punched a pillow. I felt so bad for the pillow. 

"WHY??! WHAT HAPPENED??" My patience is growing thin with each second.

"Wonpil... He... HE CONFESSED!!! I--" Jeanne narrated but I'm not listening anymore..

Did I hear it right?!

DAMN WONPIL CONFESSED?! ARE THEY A THING NOW?!

/To be continued.../


	18. Chapter 18

"Gosh. Girllll!!!! I want the whole story! It better be good!!" I didn't even noticed I've already climbed on her bed.

"Okay, here's the deal... I still can't believe it but..." She started narrating as I listened intently.

/Flashback an hour ago/

Wonpil was ushered in to Jeanne's room where she was sitting up still dazed. She was still feverish the night before and had taken two paracetamols just after breakfast.

"Wonpil?" Jeanne asked surprised at his visit without telling her.

"Hi.. I uhmm. Ah, I just.. Are you okay??" Wonpil asked.

"Yeah. I think?" Jeanne answered still recovering from shock. She thought that Wonpil never asked her where she lived. 

Ah, must be because of Jae. They were bandmates after all.

"How are you now?" Pil again asked.

"A little better than before I guess? But right now, I'm just hungry." Jeanne giggled softly.

"Wait here, I'll bring you something!" He volunteered despite Jeanne's protests as she insisted that he was a guest.

Wonpil went out and left Jeanne sighing.

"What should I do with that gentleman? Oh please.. Why am I like this?" She softly mumbled. 

Just then, Wonpil came with a steaming bowl in his hand.

"Your mom made this before she left. It's still hot so let's wait for it to cool down." He said.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeanne asked out of the blue.

"What? Is it wrong to help a friend who's sick?" Wonpil answered cluelessly.

"Oh yeah... Just a friend. I always forgot." Jeanne said to herself.

"What was that??" Wonpil was too busy fanning down the soup he brought and didn't catch what Jeanne said.

"Nothing... You can go now. Friend." Jeanne suddenly said.

"That's right.. Just a friend.. Why don't I gather my courage so I can have you as my girlfriend.." Wonpil muttered under his breath.

Little did he know that Jeanne listens intently now with questioning eyes.

"You want me as your girlfriend?! Yah! Kim Wonpil!" She called him.

Wonpil abruptly spun around with a bewildered look.

"Y-You.. You heard me??" He asked confused.

"A little! What did you say exactly?!! Answer me or else!!" Jeanne pronounced.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I...." Wonpil trailed off.

"Aish! Why can I say anything in front of you?!" He sighed in frustration much to Jeanne's amusement.

"I like you that's why! I've been crazy over but we're just friends and I don't know how to get out of that zone to finally be with you!" Wonpil announced with a flushed face.

"Oh god.. Am I dreaming??" Jeanne pinched her own cheek and shrieked in pain.

"I like you.. And you're not dreaming.. I've been liking you all this time. Sorry it took me so long.. There, I said it.. Now, I want to hear from you.. Do you like me too?" Pil scratched his head like a shy middle schooler confessing for the first time.

"Gosh! You're so cute! What am I gonna do with you? You don't need to get out of that friendzone... I want you to stay in it!" Jeanne softly squealed.

"You... don't want me then? That's alright.. I can just be a friend.. I can do that.." He reiterated.

"You really are slow with matters like this. I LIKE YOU TOO KIM WONPIL! Despite you messing up moments like this!" Jeanne said with a smile that lightened up Wonpil's sunken face.

"Now, I want my soup please.. It's gone very cold I'm afraid." Jeanne joked. 

But just as he held the spoon on the way to her mouth, the door opened and ushered a shocked Vienne.

/End of Flashback/

"So that's what happened.. Did you know I was holding on to this tiny thread of hope that he'll come to his senses.. Good thing he did!!" I exclaimed happily.

Jeanne can't contain her excitement too and talked about it while I listened intently.

/To be continued.../


	19. Chapter 19

Monday.

The day waned and soon classes were over. I dropped by the office to get some supplies and I saw our school paper adviser there.

"Good thing you're here Ms. Lim. I need to cover for one of our staffs. She's ill and I need a replacement." Mr. Byun told me.

"Sure sir, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Brian Kang won in the nationals! It is big news for the school so I want you to interview him and write a sports news about this. Thank you." Mr. Byun instructed and left.

What??! Why?! 

I should've refused! Aish! Why didn't I remember that Jeanne was ill?!

Damn damn damn. I have to interview him? And everyone would watch! I'm doomed!

I thought hardly about it on my way home. Do I really want to do that? It means I'd have to stand his annoying existence again. But then, I will have the right to ask him anything! I could use this chance to get answers from him without him knowing it was me who's asking! 

Okay then! I will do the interview. I decided to end my contemplation about what we have exactly.

~~~~~~  
The day of the interview arrived. We gathered inside the broadcasting studio. A group of students also sat in the audience.

"Good morning everyone! This is Jung Jaehyun as the host for today's interview. Let us all welcome our two guests! Miss Vienne Lim, Editor-in-Chief of the Heraldic Pages and our hot school celebrity, Brian Kang, Taekwondo National Champion, our school's pride!" Jaehyun started the interview and the staff started recording the live interview.

"So, we have prepared some questions for you Brian. And I believe Vienne also wants some answers from you. Shall we start?" The host asked.

"Fire away. Let's get this over with." Brian smiled cooperatively and when he looked at me, I pretended to clear my throat and scan the interview sheet I was holding.

"Okay! First question. What are your thoughts before the match? Can you share it to us?" Jaehyun started.

"Well, there are a few people who came into mind. My family, my coach.. My friends.. And someone who wished me luck before the competition.. I thought, I had to do my best to make them see I was worth something too." Brian answered.

"Can we ask you about your relationship with your family now? How is it?" Jaehyun asked again. 

"I'm happy to tell you we already reconciled. I kinda think it was just a test. We're good now, thank God." He announced happily.

Boy, that eased my worry about his parents and their plans to thwart my graduating.

"That's enough motivation I guess. You wanted to prove yourself so much and you did! I'm sure they're all proud of you right now." Jaehyun remarked.

"I don't know about that.. Are you sure they're proud right now?" And suddenly Brian turned to me.

My eyes widened a little. What does he mean?

/To be continued.../


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you asking me?" That's what I replied.

"Yeah. How about you? Are you proud of me too?" He asked.

"W-Well... Yeah.. I guess.. You were a fellow student so.." I stuttered a reply.

Why am I answering questions here? I'm the interviewer aren't I?!

"Ahemm. Moving on to the next question. What are your thoughts about your recent victory?" I exhaled to regain my composure.

"I'm happy of the turn of events. I did my best in the nationals and fortunately it paid off. Back then, I was the ultimate evil but now, they treat me like a hero or something. It's kinda funny." He answered and I can't make any of the humor there.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened then. It was a misunderstanding." I don't know why but it suddenly came on my mind.

"Okay." He just replied.

Just that? Well whatever!

"So Brian, someone sent this question for you. Do you have a girlfriend right now?" I asked.

I can hear people in the audience cheering and whistling.

Brian just smiled to my annoyance and said while looking at me in the eyes, "No.. I have none. I have tried courting someone but nah.. She was hard as rock." He replied.

"Oh is that so?? But according to sources, you were actually seen with a girl in your victory party. Seems like you had so much fun with her." I tried to control the seething in my voice. They might say I'm jealous or something... Which is not definitely.

"Oh is that so.. I didn't know you were this interested in my love life Miss Vienne." Brian smirked at me while I cleared my throat.

"It's not me. It was sent to us and someone asked you that question not me." I glared at him. The nerve of him to assume. I don't give a damn about his effin' love life!

"You don't need to sound so defensive." Brian grinned at me.

I swear I resisted crumpling my interview sheet and throwing it to him.

"That was just out of curiosity but are you always ambiguous like this?" I asked out of the topic.

He seemed surprise at my ourburst. Well, me too. But whatever! He's getting on my nerves with that arrogance.

"What do you mean ambiguous? I tried to answer all your question honestly. Unless, you have more question about me--"

"No, I have none. I'm just asking the interview questions... But you kept messing. One time you're one thing the next thing you're not. We don't know what to make of you! What are you really?!" I exclaimed. Only to realize I've got all eyes are on me.. Did I say something?

"Well you know Miss Vienne, not everybody knows me. And I don't need to be known by everybody. So what's the fuss? Don't tell me you have developed some fondness for me?" He coaxed.

"Well, not really. I'm just sure everyone here wants to know you. And that's the purpose of this interview. For us to know you, the real you. There's a question here about the things you like. So, is it true that you tend to just stop pursuing what you like after some time?" I asked and smiled. I'm back.

"Well, you know Miss Vienne, if I had taken a liking on someone or something, I really do my best to get favored. But you know what, I know when to give up too.. Especially if my efforts hadn't been paying off." He replied and for some reason, I can't find words.

It took me some moments to retaliate.

"Who knows what could have happened if you continued your efforts? If you really wanted it, you should have patience." I told him, my boiling point rising each minute.

"It's not always like that Miss Vienne. That's not my style." He shortly answered.

"Ah! Then seizing every opportunity is your style isn't it? You just grab anything offered to you! You don't even hesitate to refuse because THAT is your style!" I remarked.

"Umm.. We're still talking about Brian's taekwondo match here, aren't we?" Jaehyun broke our argument that brought my rational thoughts back.

"Of course! I'm talking about seizing every opportunity in taking down his opponent. Am I right Brian?" I turned at him who just smiled coyly.

"Of course! Are there any questions left?" He asked still smiling. His chinky eyes gotten more like a line now.

"I guess that ends this interview! Thank you again Vienne Lim, Brian Kang for giving us this honor. This had been Jung Jaehyun, your host. Have a good day everyone!" And just like that the interview ended.

I sighed as soon as the camera were turned off. I bade Jaehyun farewell and quickly grabbed my things, resolved to make my exit as discreetly as possible.

Thankfully, no one noticed. I went into the CR to wash my face because the makeup starts to feel icky on my face. I ran the faucet and washed.

I finished and went out. I felt weird walking the hallway. There were no one except me. I looked around and haven't seen any other person.

I stopped to get my phone from my bag as I have remembered to text my parents.

"What do we have here?" A voice startled me.

"OH DAMN BRIAN!" I clamped a palm on my mouth in embarassment as soon as the words escaped my mouth.

"I haven't heard that since that time when we were on the teacher's table... Nice to know you still remember." There he is again with his eternal smirk.

"STOP IT! Why are you even here? Leave me alone. Can't you just play with one girl?!" I burst out and regretted the next second after.

"What? Are you accusing me of cheating on you? Wait... IT WAS YOU! You're the one who asked about the girl from the party!" He pointed a finger at me. Busted!

"So what if that was me?! I saw you two rush inside the cubicle you pig!" I screamed. I don't know but the memory just makes me fuming mad.

"You were there? And yet you haven't even greeted me. It was my night then." He didn't answer my question.

"I looked for you that night. But guess what I saw? You were making out with some girl. I felt betrayed and left the place. That was the final blow for me. How could you?" I confessed.

"I... I don't know if I should pursue you still.. I'm sorry I gave up! That night, I thought that you really don't care a thing about me.." He softly said.

"I'M SORRY I WAS STUPID!" He suddenly blurted out. I was startled at the sudden outburst and I just stared at him.

"I DRANK TOO MUCH THAT NIGHT AND DID STUPID THINGS! BUT I LOVE YOU.. I REALLY DO! I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME THAT NIGHT. I WAS MISSING YOU AND IT JUST HAPPENED I---" I can't take his blabbering anymore and did Jae's style.

I lauched myself at him and silenced him with a kiss.

"W-What was that about?" Damn Brian looked at me, with his mouth agape.

"That was a be-quiet-cause-i-love-you-too kiss. Satisfied?" I answered. I don't know when.. I just realized when he apologized. It was because of me.. 

All of this happened because of me. I was too egoistic to see him. For what he really was. He was a jerk all right. But he's my jerk.

"You are extraordinary..." He enveloped me in a hug after realizing what I meant. I can sense him smiling through the hug. I smiled too and inhaled his scent. It felt so comfortable.

"Thanks for saving me.. For holding out your hand.. You colored me like that red sunset so I won’t lose myself..." Brian murmured as I caught a glimpse of his smile before he lowered his lips to meet mine.

Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished!! It was short but this is an achievement for me... Thanks to you who took your time reading this crappy fic... Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
